Harry Potter and the Book of Lore
by 20thAnonymous
Summary: My own version of the 7th book. After the death of Dumbledore, Harry attempts to track down the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them, but is oblivious to the fact that his final year, both inside and outside Hogwarts, is about to be rocked by the 2nd War.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

The Emergency

The sinister crescent-shaped moon sat silent in the darkness amass the sea of dimming and twinkling stars that shone down on Privet Drive.

The air was hung with a frosty chill that was not associated with the cold of the eerily silent night.

There were no squares of light shining through the windows of the moonlight-bathed houses of the suburban street, houses as icy and silent as the night itself.

The exception was number four, where an upstairs window was illuminated by an orange glow.

Harry Potter was lying on his bed in that very room behind the only lit window on the entire street.

There was a dead weight in his stomach that had been there from since the end of term at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Harry stopped gazing miserably at the ceiling and looked around his room.

It was as untidy as it had been almost a year ago, when Harry had been lying in his bed just like he was now and had been as equally miserable as he was at the present.

The floor was strewn with spell books and pages from various recent editions of a newspaper; the_ Daily Prophet_, littered with robes, jeans and shirts and covered with quills and pieces of parchment that had been apparently scrawled and scribbled upon, then tossed untidily onto the floor.

The pages of the most recent _Daily Prophet, _lay jumbled at the foot of his bed. The headlines of the front page read:

CONCERNS OVER THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE 

_Growing concern continues to increase with the recent death of the famous and most greatest wizard of all time, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, most recent and deceased headmaster of Hogwarts school._

_A harassed Rufus Scrimgeour was forced to make a statement today to the wizarding community to reassure them that the Ministry still stands a good chance of stopping You-Know-Who from taking over, despite the devastating blow of the loss of Dumbledore, the only person You-Know-Who ever feared as rumoured, and urges the community to remain calm, but alert._

_Critics remain sceptical that the Ministry has enough power to bring You-Know-Who and his supporters to justice and are resting their hopes on the Boy Who Lived; Harry Potter, the person who is the last chance of stopping He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named once and for all and may be "The Chosen One", destined to destroy You-Know-Who._

_Others declare that with Dumbledore's death at the hands of the Death Eaters, there is nothing to stop You-Know-Who from taking over now and that the world is doomed to a life under the reign You-Know-Who and his supporters. Among these people is self-proclaimed Seer, Sybill Trelawney, a Divination teacher at Hogwarts who declares that "Judgement Day" is nearing and that the entire earth is destined to a horrific fate._

"_While I was mourning in my tower, the fates sought out and contacted me through a vision and revealed the startling and terrible future of humankind! I was presented with a scene of terror and despair; of grim death and pain; of sorrow and wailing! We are faced with the catastrophic inevitable that is our unavoidable doom!" Professor Trelawney told a Prophet reporter hysterically. _

_Meanwhile, there has been no sign of Harry Potter though it has been confirmed that the Ministry has selected a handful of elite Aurors to guard his place of residence in the Summer holidays, number four, Privet Drive of Little Whinging._

_His new guardian, temporary headmistress of Hogwarts after the death of Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall has forbidden reporters to approach the house for fear out of an attempted murder by You-Know-Who._

"_Harry has already suffered enough hardship and tragedy as it already is and he does not need reporters to jeopardize his already perilous situation. You can be sure that Harry is now on top of You-Know-Who's hit list and he certainly will be looking for any opportunity possible to cross Harry off that list. We must do all we can to protect Harry from suffering at the hands of You-Know-Who," the headmistress explained to reporters sternly._

The article of another page read:

SEVERUS SNAPE STILL AT LARGE 

_Severus Snape, a key Death Eater, a previous teacher at Hogwarts school and the person responsible for Dumbledore's murder is still at large the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

_The Ministry and Aurors are currently still working around the clock to locate the most–wanted Death Eater and arrest him. Anyone who may have seen him recently or have any leads on his whereabouts are urged to come forward._

"_We are doing all we can to track down Snape, but his past records have indicated he will be extremely hard to catch and we can only be successful with the cooperation of the public," said Gawain Robards, Head of the Auror office. "If you see this man, do not approach him on any account as he his extremely and capably dangerous and alert the Auror office at once."_

_Snape was last seen fleeing from Hogwarts after reportedly having murdered Albus Dumbledore and escaping with a number of other Death Eaters that had managed breached the school's security and enter the building (cont. page 3 column 1) _

On top of the mess of newspapers laid a letter in neat, slanting letters written on a piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_On the thirty-first of July, a number of Aurors and I will be calling at your place of residence, number four, Privet Drive, Little Whining, to escort you safely to The Burrow where Mrs. Weasley has invited you to stay for as long as you see fit. Please be ready and packed by eight-thirty pm on the night so that you may be escorted without hassle or delay._

_Hoping to see you soon and wishing you a happy birthday,_

_R. Lupin_

Harry gazed mournfully at his owl, Hedwig. She was a magnificent snowy-white and was presently looking back at him with unblinking amber eyes, sitting in her cage.

Since he had arrived back at the Dursley's house, he had been thinking, planning and grieving a lot.

Still, after weeks, the pain of Dumbledore's death was still fresh and raw within him. He felt abandoned and alone, knowing he would never see that calm, peaceful face, hear his wise and comforting words ever again he had grown so accustomed to and had taken for granted.

Dumbledore would never be there to protect and watch over him again. He was gone. Gone as Harry would have never believed. But deep inside him, Harry knew that Dumbledore had left and would not come back again.

And so, he had turned his mind to the present, to the future. He knew what he had to do.

Long ago, he had accepted that this was his path and he would have to travel it. He was determined to reach the end, where he might finally find all of Voldemort's Horcruxes and destroy them all. And maybe, he could destroy Lord Voldemort himself.

He knew now that there would be no one to guide him. No Dumbledore to answer his questions and show him the way. No Sirius to comfort and encourage him; to protect him.

But then, there _was _someone else. Someone he had forgotten.

No, some people. Who still cared for him. Who would stand beside him no matter how grave things became. They would always be there to support and help him.

And as this thought occurred, a memory, voices, floated into his head.

_("We're coming with you," Ron said.)_

_("You said to us once before," Hermione said quietly, "that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?")_

_("I knew you would never be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much," Ginny said.)_

Yes. Ron, Hermione and Ginny would be there to support him through the dark times that lay ahead of him. What he was afraid of most was that they might be killed fighting beside him or saving him. He had already lost the closest thing to a parent he had ever had and his greatest protector and a wise friend. What if he lost his best friends too?

Harry reached inside his pocket and drew out a heavy locket marked with a serpentine "S". The fake Horcrux he now carried with him always in his pocket which he and Dumbledore had managed to steal from Voldemort.

He opened it and stared at the message inside. The night that they had managed to steal the Horcrux, the night that Snape betrayed them, he had seen the message, but had given very little thought to it. Now, however, the initials that was the only link to this mysterious person, R. A. B. seemed strangely familiar to Harry. He felt like he ought to know who R. A. B. was, but that was impossible…

Drawing a deep, shuddering breath, Harry slipped the locket back into his pocket and sighed.

As he glanced around his room, his eyes passed his alarm clock and with a jolt of surprise, he saw that it was eight twenty-two already. With a sudden flash of panic, he suddenly remembered he had entirely forgotten to tell the Dursleys about the arrival of Lupin and the Aurors at the house in seven minutes time.

He jumped off his bed as if though it had been electrocuted and ran to the door. Turning the handle and flinging it open, he sprinted across the landing and down the stairs.

His uncle looked up from the game show he was watching and spared Harry one indifferent glance before grunting and returning to the television as Harry came skidding into the living room.

Aunt Petunia merely sniffed in a disapproving sort of way, but did not make any comment or do anything else to suggest that her nephew had just entered the room.

Harry's cousin Dudley, on the other hand, gave Harry a look of pure horror and stood up so fast that he tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. Scrambling to his feet, he waddled out of the room as fast as his bulk permitted him, throwing a terrified glance at Harry before he disappeared through the doorway within a remarkable time for his standard.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it, boy?" his uncle grunted.

"It's just…well…" Harry found it difficult to explain the situation to his uncle who did not tolerate magic and feared it above all else.

"What is it?" Aunt Petunia snapped, turning her attention from the television to Harry who was at a loss of what to say.

"Well, it's my birthday today. And I turn seventeen."

"So?" his aunt and uncle said together.

"You–you remember the person who came last year?" Harry asked tentatively as he knew that it would likely be a touchy subject as since they did not even accept the word "magic" being mentioned.

His uncle turned a nasty shade of purple whereas Aunt Petunia's face reddened.

"What about him?" Uncle Vernon snarled.

"Well, remember he said that I come of age when I turn seventeen–"Harry heard his uncle mutter, "Absurd," but continued on. "–I can leave the house and I don't have to return."

There was a long silence in which his aunt and uncle stared in a strange manner at him and which he looked uncertainly back. At last, Harry decided to break the awkwardness.

"W-well?" he stammered.

He watched his aunt and uncle exchange glances.

"Does this mean we never have to see you?" his aunt demanded suddenly.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Ever again?" Uncle Vernon asked with a strange glitter in his eye.

"Ever again," Harry echoed nervously.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanged another glance before both turned back to the television with the same expression they had when Harry had came into the room.

"Fine," his uncle said. "You leave, then."

Harry was taken aback at his uncle's lack of surprise and abrupt acceptance. It was as if though it were nothing out of the ordinary.

He opened his mouth again. But before he could say another word, the doorbell rang.

Harry wheeled around, his heart beating wildly. They were here. And he still had not told the Dursleys.

"Who the _ruddy _hell is calling at this hour?" he heard his uncle bark.

Harry turned quickly around to face Uncle Vernon once again.

"They're wizards," Harry explained. "They're here to take me away so I can go back and live in my world. The wizarding world."

An extremely shocked silence greeted the end of Harry's statement.

"_What?!_" his uncle and aunt said together in tones of incredulity.

The doorbell rang again. A very familiar voice floated into the living room from outside. "Harry?"

"_You invited people–people like you into our house?_" his uncle hissed, his voice suppressed with outrage. Harry could see his uncle's palms twitching as if though there was nothing he desired more than to place them around Harry's throat.

Another deep, familiar voice to Harry floated to them from right outside the door. "It would be best if we be as quick as possible. We can explain later. _Alohomora!_"

Harry and the two Dursleys heard the lock of the front door click and the unmistakable creak of the door swinging open.

Uncle Vernon sat there, frozen, with a look mixed anger and fear on his face while Aunt Petunia simply looked shocked and frightened.

Harry turned around. He heard a voice, louder this time say reproachfully, "_Really_, Kingsley. We can't just break into their home. Harry's relatives, muggles, live here!"

"The statute of secrecy doesn't matter now," Harry heard the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt reply in a low tone. "We have to get Potter out of here as soon as possible."

Then, a group of people emerged from the hallway into the living room where Harry was standing, rooted to the spot and the Dursleys were gazing at them in stunned disbelief.

At the front of the group was Remus Lupin, one of Harry's ex-Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher with his wand in his hand. Standing behind him to the left was a tall, black man with a wand in his hand too; Kingsley Shacklebolt, an excellent Auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. There were four other people and Harry did not recognize any of them, but he guessed they were the other Aurors sent to escort him. The fourth of the Aurors he did not recognize was a witch with long, waist-length black hair.

"Ah, Harry," Lupin said, offering his wandless hand. "It's good to see you again."

"Thanks," Harry said, shaking Lupin's hand. He waved to Kingsley too and Kingsley nodded back at him.

"And this must be your aunt and uncle," Lupin said pleasantly glancing at the silent and terrified couple sitting on the couch behind Harry, their game show quite forgotten.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both too."

Neither Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia returned the compliment, but simply continued to gaze at them, apparently at a loss of words.

"I would explain everything now, but I'm afraid it cannot be so, for the current situation is dangerous and it would be best if we could get Harry to a safe place as soon as possible," Lupin addressed the dumbfounded Dursleys. "After we are entirely sure of Harry's safety, we can discuss what will happen between him and you in the future."

Uncle Vernon did not reply, but Lupin seemed to require no answer.

"Very well, then. Harry, is your trunk packed and ready?" Lupin asked.

"Er–well, the truth is," Harry said uncomfortably, but Lupin cut across him.

"I see," Lupin said lightly. He turned to one of the Aurors. "I daresay, would you mind?…"

The Auror nodded his head and disappeared up the stairs to Harry's room.

"Right," Lupin said cheerily. "Well, we should be ready to leave soon."

Harry asked, "How are we going to get to…"

"…The Burrow?" Lupin finished the sentence for him. "We have a Portkey ready to take you there. Grimshaw's got it."

One of the Aurors with a scar across his cheek and a tough-looking face raised a hand and nodded curtly.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Lupin asked concernedly, looking at Harry closely.

"Fine, thanks," Harry mumbled, not meeting Lupin's eyes and feeling a little embarrassed. "Couldn't we Apparate to The Burrow?"

"We could, but using a Portkey is much safer and convenient for our current purpose," Lupin replied and Harry nodded.

Lupin looked like he was about to say something else, but before he could do so, the Auror who went upstairs returned carrying Harry's suitcase in a hand and Hedwig's cage under an arm.

"Good," Lupin said, looking up. "We're ready to leave now. Williamson will leave first with your luggage."

The Auror carrying Harry's trunk and cage nodded and with a loud crack, was gone.

Aunt Petunia screamed and Uncle Vernon swore.

Lupin turned to them.

"After I escort Harry to The Burrow, I will return to discuss matters that concern him with you, do you understand?"

Vernon looked furiously at Lupin at being addressed in such a commanding manner, but was apparently too intimidated by the presence of many wizards and merely nodded.

Lupin hesitated, then turned to Harry.

"Since this is most likely the last time you will ever see you uncle and aunt again, I suggest now would be a good time to exchange your goodbyes."

Harry looked at Uncle Vernon.

"Well then…goodbye…" Uncle Vernon said finally, giving Harry a last and dismissive nod.

"Bye," Harry replied and turned towards the hallway. Lupin gave a final nod to the Dursleys before turning too.

At that precise moment, there was a loud crash from upstairs and the scream of Dudley.

Harry looked at the ceiling, his heart beating fast in his chest. Lupin's face turned marble white.

Panic whirling in his mind, he could here a commotion going on upstairs…the sound of voices muffled by the ceiling…it couldn't be…not here in Privet Drive…

"Harry, follow Grimshaw, take the Portkey and go!" Lupin told him, raising his wand and holding it ready, pointing at the staircase that lead downstairs.

All the Aurors were drawing their wands too and Harry saw Kingsley tense.

Grimshaw grabbed Harry by the shoulder and started pushing him to the door with one hand, wand in the other.

The Dursleys were as white as Lupin, gazing up fearfully at the ceiling too, their mouths agape in terror.

As Harry continued to be pushed roughly towards the door, he turned.

"But–"

"Go!" Lupin said fiercely.

The next thing he knew, Grimshaw had opened the front door and stepped outside. The black-haired witch shoved Harry outside after Grimshaw before exiting herself, followed by another Auror.

Grimshaw turned around to face Harry, drawing an empty glass phial from his pocket.

"Are you ready?" he asked Harry briskly and Harry nodded.

But as he held the phial out for Harry to take, a jet of scarlet light hit him squarely in the back.

Grimshaw let out a mixed cry of surprise and pain and was blasted forwards. He fell face-first onto the ground and was motionless, his eyes closed.

Harry let out a gasp of horror.

The spell had been cast by a hooded figure who was masked and black-cloaked, gleaming eyes shining through the eye holes of the mask. The figure had its wand out and was pointing at the spot where Grimshaw had been standing a moment before.

In the swish of a cloak, two more Death Eaters had Apparated on either side of the first one, wands drawn too and pointing directly at Harry.

As Harry plunged his hand into his robes, he saw out of the corner of his eye the witch on his right raise her wand.

She fired a cursed at one of the Death Eaters but they deflected it by slashing at it so that it ricocheted off their wand and hit one of the shrubs on the Dursleys' lawn which burst into flame.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the Death Eater in the middle cried in a harsh woman's voice that Harry recognized with a stab of hatred.

Harry flung himself forwards onto the grass of the Dursleys' lawn in time and the blast of green light soared over his head and hit the Dursleys' house. There was a loud bang followed by an explosion of bits of splintered wood and paint.

Harry raised his head a few inches to see the two Aurors battling with two of the Death Eaters.

However, the middle one with the harsh woman's voice, stepped forward, away from the fight, raised a hand and tore her mask off.

An arrogant sneer, heavy-lidded eyes, it was Bellatrix Lestrange; Sirius's killer.

Harry pushed himself to his feet, hatred throbbing in his head and raised his wand just as Bellatrix yelled, "_Mafiola!_"

As Harry opened his mouth, he was suddenly knocked out of the way and then realized it was Lupin who had pushed him away.

Lupin deflected the spell that Bellatrix cast and turned to Harry.

"Grimshaw has the Portkey. Grab it and go, Harry!" he shouted and then ducked a jet of green light Bellatrix had shot at him.

Harry had no choice. He quickly turned to the lifeless body of Grimshaw lying on the lawn and kneeled down, ignoring the flashes, jets of light and Bellatrix's scream of frustration as Lupin stood in the way of her preventing Harry from escaping.

Grimshaw still had the phial clutched in his hand. Harry prised it out of his grip.

At once, he felt the familiar sensation of being lifted off his feet and sent hurtling forwards in a rush of blurred colour, the wind howling wildly in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

A Happy Reunion

Suddenly, the rushing stopped and the howl of the wind disappeared. Harry felt his feet slam into the ground and he swayed for a moment, and fell.

Someone caught him and he opened his eyes. The anxious and strained face of Mrs. Weasley swam into view.

Harry blinked a few times, then started quickly, only realizing that Mrs. Weasley was bearing his full weight.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry apologised.

"That's okay, Harry dear," she said comfortingly, her voice breaking with relief that he was alright. Her face relaxed into a warm, but weak smile.

As Harry stood on the spot, his head still swimming from Portkey travel, he remembered what had happened with a jolt.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry cried. " Professor Lupin and some Aurors came to take me from the Dursleys–"

"Yes, Harry, I know," Mrs. Weasley replied patiently.

"No! You don't understand!" Harry insisted. "Death Eaters attacked us–"

Mrs. Weasley suddenly looked alarmed. "Death Eaters? But surely–Remus–no!"

Her face suddenly turned a pale white. "Arthur!" she called frantically. "Arthur! Come quick!"

"Harry!" a girl's voice said loudly.

He looked around the kitchen and jumped to see Hermione standing right beside him. He was surprised he did not notice her at once. And looking around the kitchen properly for the first time, he saw Ron with another leap of surprise.

"Ron! Hermione! I–I didn't see you."

"That's okay, Harry. But never mind that now! You just said that you were attacked by Death Eaters when Lupin came to escort you from your uncle and aunt," Hermione exclaimed.

Just then, Arthur Weasley, a balding man with glasses, arrived, panting slightly and looking harassed.

"What is it, Molly?" he asked breathlessly, looking flushed.

"Harry's just arrived. He told us that the Death Eaters just attacked him. Remus is still back there and hasn't turned up yet," Mrs. Weasley moaned.

Mr. Weasley let out a horrified gasp. "Death Eaters? And Remus isn't back yet? But that must mean–no!"

Without further ado, Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand and hurried to the back door of the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley at his heels.

"Arthur! You can't go there now! It's far too dangerous!"

Mr. Weasley flung the back door open and stepped outside. He turned to face his wife.

"I'll be back, I promise you," he reassured her.

Arthur, no!" she protested anxiously, her eyes shining with concern.

But before he could Apparate, there was a loud _crack! _and Remus Lupin appeared out of thin air right next to Mr. Weasley, who jumped in shock.

"Remus!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cried together in relief. Harry whipped around as Hermione uttered a small scream.

Professor Lupin was standing on the threshold of the back door, his face even whiter than Mrs. Weasley's, a deep gash across his right cheek and the front of his robes stained with blood.

"Professor!" Ron gasped in horror.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley supported Lupin into the kitchen at once. As Mrs. Weasley sat Lupin down at the kitchen table, who slumped in his chair, Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at the door which closed and locked itself.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley had pulled her wand out too and was running it over the wound on Lupin's face, muttering a spell that sounded like a sweet melody to Harry.

Under the glowing light caused by Mrs. Weasley's spell, Lupin's wounds began to heal immediately. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in astonishment as the gash seemed to close and sew itself together. Mrs. Weasley then gave her wand a small flick and the blood on Lupin's face and robes vanished.

The only evidence that remained now that suggested he had been attacked was a long scar on his face that showed where the gash had been.

"Are you feeling alright, Remus?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes," Lupin replied weakly. "I'm much better now thanks to you, Molly."

"You're welcome. I'm just relieved you're alive," Mrs. Weasley said, lowering her wand and placing it on the table.

Lupin straightened up in his seat and shook his head.

"Professor, what happened?" Ron urged.

"When the guard arrived to escort Harry from his relatives," Lupin mumbled, "we were attacked by Death Eaters. We held them off so Harry could have time to escape. After Harry grabbed the Portkey, I managed to Apparate out alive. But I don't know about the others…"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt!" Harry cried suddenly, making everyone jump. "He was in the guard! He's still back there!"

"Harry, don't worry about anybody right now," Mr. Weasley said firmly. "The order will take care of it all. We should be worried whether the Death Eaters will track you here and attack again–"

Mr. Weasley was interrupted by three loud knocks at the kitchen back door.

Everyone in the room froze. Harry's heart was beating furiously. Had the Death Eaters followed Harry to The Burrow and were outside right now?

Lupin automatically raised his wand and pointed it at the door. Mrs. Weasley did so as well and Harry, Ron and Hermione also drew their wands and held them at the ready.

Harry glanced sideways and saw Ron's milky-white face and Hermione's wand arm was shaking so badly, she could barely aim.

Mr. Weasley moved silently over to the door and gripped the doorknob tightly and looked at Mrs. Weasley who nodded her head once.

Mr. Weasley gritted his teeth, turned the knob and jerked the door open.

Hermione screamed, Ron yelled, Mrs. Weasley gasped, Lupin's eyes widened in surprise and Harry's stomach did a somersault.

Tonks was standing outside looking extremely shocked.

"Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley burst out. Mr. Weasley reached out an arm and pulled her into the kitchen before slamming the door shut and locking it with his wand again.

"Oh, Tonks. You gave us such a fright!" Mrs. Weasley sighed with a mixture of exasperation and relief.

"I'm sorry, Molly," Tonks apologized as everyone lowered their wands and wiped the sweat off their faces. "Oh, Remus!"

She hurried over to Lupin and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Thank god you're _alive_! I was so worried when I heard what had happened…" Tonks gabbled, "…I thought I would never see you again…"

"Come on now, Tonks. Remus is perfectly fine now," Mr. Weasley said. "Have you got any news on the Death Eaters' attack?"

"What? Oh, yes…" Tonks answered, turning away from Lupin. "…most of them are alive. They all managed to Apparate out. Kingsley's got a few minor injuries and the only person who died was Grimshaw…"

"So Kingsley's okay," Harry said happily.

As Tonks turned her gaze to Harry, her expression suddenly turned sad.

"Yes. But…"

Her voice tailed away and Harry felt his insides turn to ice.

"But what?" he urged her.

"Well, your relatives, Harry. The Dursleys…" Tonks said apprehensively.

"What? What about them?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry. They were killed by the Death Eaters in the fight," Tonks said.

It seemed to Harry that he was falling very fast. The Dursleys…his only living relatives left…dead…

Ron and Hermione turned to Harry with shocked expressions on their faces.

He barely registered that everyone's eyes were fixed on him. He was numb with shock.

He had never imagined that the Dursleys would die. He had thought that they would always be there to make his life a misery every Summer. But why was he feeling so stunned at their death? They had never cared for him and he, for them. So why…_why_, was he feeling a little _sad_, if it was possible?

"H-Harry?" Tonks said uncertainly bringing Harry back to the present.

Mrs. Weasley swiftly leaned forward and gave him a quick hug.

"Oh, Harry dear, I'm so sorry. I never knew they meant so much to you," she whispered.

"Neither did I," Harry murmured, more to himself than to her.

"Not all of them died," Tonks said timidly. "Your cousin, Dudley, he survived."

"What will happen to him?" Harry asked, noticing that his hands were cold and knew that his face must be as white as Lupin's.

"Well, since now your uncle and aunt are dead, he'll probably have to go to an orphanage," Tonks guessed. "We've already come up with a cover story for your aunt and uncle's death. We've also arranged it with the muggle adoption office that you will be adopted by Molly and Arthur, if that's okay with you, Harry."

"What?" Harry said, forgetting the Dursleys for a moment and afraid that he had misheard her. "Join their family?" He half-glanced at Ron and they exchanged incredulous, disbelieving looks.

Mrs. Weasley was watching Harry, her eyes filled with tears. "That's only if _you _want to Harry, dear," she told him.

Harry looked at her, then to Mr. Weasley who nodded at him and smiled. "You're more than welcome to," he assured Harry.

Ron was staring at Harry, as if though seeing him for the first time.

"Yeah, okay," Harry finally said.

The Weasleys all clapped and cheered. Lupin, Tonks and Hermione all grinned broadly.

Mrs. Weasley said to Harry, "That settles it. You're a Weasley now."

"Do I have to change my last name?" Harry asked and Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"No, dear. You can still be Harry Potter."

"Harry, mate," Ron said, laughing too. "This is so cool…you're my brother now!"

"Well," Tonks called over the celebrating. "I have to go back and take your cousin to the orphanage Harry. Are you okay with that?"

Harry remembered the Dursleys. They hadn't been great relatives. But they had still allowed him to live in their home. And they raised him. He had never before appreciated what the Dursleys had done for him…until now. But what could he do for them now?

"Yeah. I'm okay with that thanks, Tonks," Harry replied.

Tonks nodded and pointed her wand at the back door. It automatically sprung open and she left, closing the door again behind her.

Just then, Ginny came into the kitchen looking curious.

She caught sight of Harry and her curious expression turned to one of surprise and delight.

"Harry! You're here!" she cried.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said, reaching his arms and hugging her. "I missed you a lot."

Ron rolled his eyes while Hermione beamed.

There was a noise and Harry released Ginny and looked around.

Percy Weasley had apparently tried to slip unnoticed into the kitchen but froze when Harry looked around.

Everyone glanced at Harry who stared at Percy who was staring determinedly everywhere except Harry, his face a deep shade of red with embarrassment.

There was a long awkward silence…

"H–hello, Harry," Percy muttered.

Harry continued to stare at Percy, stony-faced. He did not know what his feelings to Percy where after all that had happened with Umbridge and Percy abandoning his family to support the Ministry of Magic. Percy had even advised Ron to tell Umbridge if he saw anything about Harry that was disturbing him.

"Percy's, er…returned now, Harry," Mrs. Weasley explained. "He's seen the error of his ways and knows he's been wrong. We've accepted his apology."

But Percy didn't look sorry at all to Harry and was still staring at any spot except Harry.

But as Harry watched, Percy finally raised his head and met Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Percy muttered staring directly at him.

Harry felt all his anger and dislike towards Percy melt away. He realized that he had no right to be mad at Percy for standing up for what he believed in. Percy was perfectly entitled to make a mistake like everyone else and was perfectly entitled to be forgiven, just like everybody else.

Everyone in the room held their breath while Harry contemplated Percy.

"It's okay, Percy," Harry replied.

Percy's face broke into a grin and Harry felt himself smile too.

Harry offered his hand. And grinning wider, Percy took Harry's hand and shook it vigorously, to clapping from everyone watching.

"Right," Mrs. Weasley called over the noise. "Now that everything's been sorted out, we have to go to Grimmauld Place now."

"What?" Harry said, distracted and looking around. "Why do we have to go back to Grimmauld Place?"

"I'm sorry dear," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "I know it must be hard for you, but we have to go back for our own safety. The Death Eaters might know you're here and they could arrive at any moment. We're safest at headquarters."

Harry stared away from her. He hated the place because Sirius had spent nearly a whole year locked up inside the dusty house he disliked so much. It reminded Harry of how much Sirius had suffered and endured; almost as much as Harry had.

"We'll leave as soon as it is possible, Harry. I promise you," Mrs. Weasley said softly.

Harry looked back at her.

"Okay."

Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband.

"Arthur, go and tell the others to get ready to leave."

Mr. Weasley nodded and left the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley turned to Lupin.

"And Remus, would you mind going to headquarters first and tell them we'll be coming with Harry to say for a while?"

"I'll do that," Lupin assured her.

He rose from his chair and swayed. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Lupin by the arm and supported him to the fireplace in the kitchen.

She grabbed a jar of powder off the mantelpiece, took a handful and threw it into the grate.

A roaring, emerald fire burst into life at once.

Lupin stepped into the flames and shouted, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!"

He was engulfed by the fire and disappeared.

Mrs. Weasley turned and beckoned to everyone else in the kitchen.

"Come on now, quickly. The others will go last…Harry, you go first."

Harry walked forward and was swallowed by the pleasant warmth of the fire.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" he shouted too and at once, everything span out of focus and he was swept forward as if a powerful wind was battering him. He flashed past other grates and caught very short glimpses of other homes before he whooshed on and on…

Finally, he was thrown forward and the spinning sensation stopped at once. He stumbled, but managed to maintain his balance.

His vision still spinning and feeling sick, he straightened and turned to see Ron burst out of the fire at a tremendous speed and shoot straight into Harry so that they were both knocked to the floor.

Harry was winded and gasping for breath, straightened his glasses that had been knocked askew.

Ron who was very green in the face, rolled of Harry with a indistinct, mumbled apology. Harry had the impression Ron was about to throw up.

Hermione appeared graciously out of the fire and did not appear daunted by the fact that she had been spinning around at a fast speed for the past few seconds.

Harry and Ron scrambled to their feet again and stood aside as Ginny and Percy appeared too, both looking a little livid.

Half a minute later, Charlie Weasley stepped out of the fire and brushed the soot off himself before greeting Harry and shaking his hand too. Then after him, Fred and George erupted out of the grate donning identical jackets of purple dragon skin. They each shook Harry's hand enthusiastically too. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the last to appear.

"Good," panted Mrs. Weasley. "We're all here. All your luggage has already been sent upstairs to your rooms. You're sleeping in the same rooms you were the last time you were here."

Everyone nodded to show they understood and she said, "You all better go and unpack now. Try and get some sleep too."

The group turned and traipsed off leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to hurry off in another direction of the house.

They tiptoed past a pair of moth-eaten curtains behind which Harry knew was the portrait of Sirius's mother. Harry wondered whether she was still there as they climbed a creaky staircase. When they reached the second landing, Harry, Ron and Hermione separated from the others who continued up another staircase.

The three of them crossed the landing and Harry turned the door knob.

They entered the same bedroom they had all shared almost two years ago when they had first stayed at headquarters. Their trunks were waiting for them in the room; Hedwig and Pigwidgeon were both hooting from the top of the wardrobe at Crookshranks who was sitting on Hermione's bed and eyeing the owls hungrily.

They each sat on their own respective beds.

"So, Harry, happy birthday!" Hermione said and Ron nodded.

"Happy birthday, mate."

Harry nodded, appreciating that they were there for him.

"How've both your holidays been?" he asked them.

"Everything's different and strange now," Ron said in a hollow voice. "Since what happened…"

Harry could imagine what would happen now. With Dumbledore gone, Voldemort would surely move next to end the war. The magical world must be living in terror and fear with Voldemort's greatest threat eliminated. It looked like Voldemort had clearly won. All that could be done now was to wait and brace for the end.

"The world's in a state of panic and despair," Hermione said sadly. "The Ministry is facing a national crisis. It was in the Daily Prophet that they were holding a conference for the world's Ministries of Magic to discuss what could be done to stop Voldemort–" (Ron winced as she mentioned Voldemort's name) "–from taking over."

"Everyone thinks that the entire world is finished," Ron added in a low voice. "Even the order's lost hope."

"So who's leading the order now?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione answered.

"But why hasn't Voldemort–" (Ron winced again) "–begun to take over yet?" Harry asked.

"We don't know," said Ron gloomily. "But they all reckon it'll be a matter of time before it happens…"

Silence fell between all three of them.

"So…Harry," Hermione said timidly. "W-what are you going to do now?"

"You mean, about Voldemort?" Harry said, ignoring Ron's third wince.

"And the Horcruxes," Hermione said quietly.

Harry didn't answer for a moment. Then he said, "I'm going to find and destroy them all. Then I'm going to destroy Voldemort."

All of them fell silent again.

"So…" Harry said, casting around for a topic to break the silence. "Is Hogwarts going to stay open?"

Ron nodded and Hermione said, "We overheard Professor McGonagall talking to Ron's mum about it."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me," Ron said suddenly. "Bill and Fleur are going to get married at Hogwarts in four days!"

"Really?" Harry exclaimed. "That's great!"

Hermione snorted.

"We're going to spend the next few days preparing for the wedding–"

Ron was cut short by the door creaking open. Mrs. Weasley poked her head in.

"I know you all haven't caught up with each other yet, but you're going to have to wake up early tomorrow, so could you please save the talk until then and go to sleep now?"

"Okay, mum," Ron told her.

He rolled his eyes as soon as she withdrew and closed the door again.

"C'mon, we better get to sleep…"

They all changed and climbed into bed.

Harry placed his glasses onto his bedside table, rolled over and closed his eyes.

But as he began to get drowsy, his scar unexpectedly and suddenly seared with burning pain.

The next instant, he blacked out and thought no more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Merope's Locket

Harry found himself standing in a very bright spotlight. Everything else that was not touched by the beam of the spotlight was pitch black. Harry stared around but his eyes could not penetrate the darkness beyond the light that shone on him.

"Hello?" he called out.

Soft, cold, ringing laughter answered him. The sound made the back of Harry's neck prickle with fear.

"Is anyone there?" he called out again, his voice wavering with fear.

There was a strange clicking sound behind him, like the flicking of a switch and he whirled around, his heart pumping furiously.

But what he saw made him draw a sharp intake of breath.

Five feet away from him in the darkness, another spotlight had appeared. And standing in the spotlight was…

"Mum?" he whispered, wondering if it was real.

She had red hair and green, almond-shaped eyes. Lily Potter smiled and waved silently at Harry, standing eerily in the spotlight, just like she had six years ago, when Harry had seen her in the Mirror of Erised.

Harry watched her, eyes stinging with tears and heart aching with sorrow when with another loud click, another spotlight flared next to her revealing someone else Harry knew.

He had the same untidy jet-black hair Harry had and he wore glasses too. Harry had also seen him six years ago in the Mirror of Erised as well.

"Dad…" Harry murmured.

Just like his wife, James Potter was smiling and waving mutely at Harry too.

And then, for the third time, a new spotlight flashed next to James and Harry felt his heart leap.

Another man was standing in the latest spotlight. His face was handsome and full of laughter, not gaunt with matted hair as Harry remembered him. In fact, the man's hair was groomed and he looked just as lively and happy as he did in the photo album Harry had that was full of photos of his parents.

Sirius Black.

Lily, James and Sirius all stood side by side in three separate spotlights. Harry longed to step out of his spotlight towards them, but what would happen if he did so?

"The cherished memories we hold dear of the loved ones who have left us," said a sad and quiet voice in Harry's ear making him jump and spin around.

There was a fourth person standing right next to Harry in the very same spotlight, smiling slightly at Harry's surprise.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry gasped.

Dumbledore looked the same as ever as Harry remembered him. With the same, long, waist-length silver beard and his eyes twinkling kindly behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore replied serenely.

"But, I–I don't understand," Harry stammered. Dumbledore was dead. How was this possible?

The headmaster let out a deep sigh. "None of us will ever understand, Harry," he said sorrowfully. He looked tragically across at Harry's parents and Sirius whom were all still waving at Harry.

"What are you doing here, professor?" Harry asked.

"I am here to teach you that my death is not as significant as it seems. Indeed, my death may seem as first as very important and unbearable, but truly, it is nothing more than the peaceful passing of the soul, much like a drop of dew on a leaf falling into an ever-rushing stream, the river of life, and death, that will carry on, moving constantly forwards and never stopping until time itself chooses to stop. Alas, it is a pity Voldemort does not understand this."

"–But professor, now that you're gone, it'll be much easier for Voldemort–"

"I have told you before, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted. "That your blood is worth much more than mine."

"–But still," Harry argued. "I still don't have the power to–"

"Your power, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted yet again, "is within your very skin. It comes from those you see before you…" He indicated Lily, James and Sirius. "…believe me, you have the power to destroy Voldemort."

"–But you can't protect me anymore–"

"I also once said," Dumbledore said in a slightly raised voice, "that I will have only truly left Hogwarts when there are none left that remain loyal to me. Know this, Harry. Although it may not seem so, I and your loved ones will always be with you, no matter how far away we might seem to be–"

Dumbledore broke off and there was alarm on his face.

"Professor?" Harry asked anxiously. He then let out a yell of shock.

Flames had just erupted all over Dumbledore, engulfing his body.

"Professor!" Harry shouted.

But before he could do anything else, the flames exploded outwards in a vicious blast of fire which receded and disappeared to reveal…nothing. Dumbledore was gone.

Harry whipped around as he heard the same high, cruel laugh he had heard earlier.

Lord Voldemort was pacing towards Harry, his wand drawn, his icy, scarlet pupils contracted with hate, his lips curling into a sneer of triumph.

His stomach sinking faster than a rock in water, Harry backed away, his hand fumbling inside his robes for his wand, but it was not there.

Harry tried to fight the panic that was rising within him as he stumbled backwards and Voldemort drew nearer.

Harry tried to turn and run, but Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry who felt all movement suddenly drain out of his body so that he was frozen, suspended in mid-flight as if he had the full body-bind curse placed on him.

Harry could only look on in terror and helplessness, not able to move a muscle as Voldemort reached him.

"No Dumbledore to protect you anymore, Potter," Voldemort said softly. "There is no one left who can hide or shield you from me…"

Voldemort let out another merciless laugh.

"Do not fear, Potter. I'm not going to kill you just yet. I want you to see something else first…"

Voldemort smiled cruelly as he watched Harry's motionless struggles against his own paralysed body.

"I want you to watch me kill the ones you love."

Harry tried to yell, but he was imprisoned within himself and could do nothing,

Voldemort aimed his wand at James, waving at them from a few feet away.

"It is a pity you never saw your father die when you were small," Voldemort told Harry silkily, closely watching Harry's eyes, darting from Voldemort's wand to his father with horror. "At least now, you get the chance to watch him die."

James burst into flames just like Dumbledore had and disappeared.

Harry tried to scream, but the curse was not letting Harry move an inch.

"Did you enjoy that, Potter?" Voldemort asked in a voice of amusement and malice. "Perhaps you would enjoy your mother's death more…"

Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry's mother next.

Harry wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't.

"_Please let this end_," he thought. "_Please…_"

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright.

He realized he was breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked concernedly, standing next to his bed.

"I–yeah, I am. Thanks," Harry stammered. Wiping sweat of his forehead, he looked around and realized he was lying in bed. It had all been a dream. But all the same, Harry could've sworn it was real, somehow…

"Mum says you can come down and have breakfast whenever you want," Ron informed Harry, still looking a little worried. "You're still having those dreams, aren't you?" he added.

"What?" Harry said, caught off guard. "Oh yeah, a bit…"

Ron nodded and left the room.

Harry wrapped his arms around his knees and thought hard. It had almost been as if Dumbledore had _really _been talking to Harry. Was it possible? Harry nearly all the time had disturbing dreams such as the one he just had and often, they turned out to be real. Like the time he foresaw Mr. Weasley's near fatal injury in a vision he had in a dream at the hands of a snake, could this dream be true too?

Harry entered the gloomy kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast. The Weasleys including Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Percy as well as Hermione and Lupin were all sitting around the table. They had all nearly finished their breakfast and turned as Harry entered.

"Harry! Sit down, sit down…"

Lupin pulled out a chair beside him and Harry sunk into it.

Mrs. Weasley walked over from the stove and placed a plate of eggs and bacon before him.

Harry thanked her and applied himself to his breakfast.

"Morning Harry, morning," said Mr. Weasley enthusiastically, reaching over the table to shake Harry's hand. "How are you?"

"Fine," Harry lied, forking some bacon into his mouth.

Mr. Weasley was holding a copy of the day's _Prophet_.

Harry glanced at the front page of the paper and choked on his bacon.

Ginny, who was sitting on his other side thumped him on the back.

"What's wrong?" Ron and Hermione asked together.

After recovering from his fit of coughing and spluttering, Harry gasped, "Could I please see that paper, Mr. Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley looked a little apprehensive and half glanced at Lupin who nodded reluctantly before handing it over to Harry.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked, looking from the paper to his father.

"I–I don't believe it!" Harry said hoarsely.

Ginny, who had been reading over his shoulder turned white.

"G-Ginny?" Percy said uncertainly.

"Look at this," Harry told his friends, spreading the paper on the table so that they could all see the headlines of the front page.

Ron and Hermione both gasped and Percy dropped his fork.

RUMOURS ARISE THAT HARRY POTTER IS DEAD 

"Harry, I'm sorry, I should've told you," Mr. Weasley said desperately.

Hermione seized the paper and began to read aloud.

"'_Rumours are abroad this morning of an incident that occurred in Little Whining, Surrey, last night. The incident revolves around number eleven of Privet Drive where Harry Potter, the Chosen One, lives with his relatives during his summer holidays. We can exclusively reveal that last night, which also happened to be Harry Potter's birthday, Death Eaters attacked the house, apparently in a plot to kill the Boy Who Lived. When Ministry officials arrived at the scene, the Death Eaters had already escaped and Harry Potter had disappeared._

"_This is a most tragic and horrible incident," said auror Kyle Getto, who was investigating the scene yesterday night. "But we are searching the house and nearby areas for bodies and evidence. _

_The head of the Auror office, Gaiwan Robards is refusing to reveal whether the Death Eaters succeeded or not in killing Potter, though it is very likely so as the Ministry have no knowledge on Potter's current whereabouts and no information on his disappearance. Gaiwan however, confirmed that the Ministry had found the bodies of Potter's aunt and uncle, Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Dursley in the house and issued a cover up story. Potter's cousin had also been found, though alive. Dudley Dursley has had a Memory Charm placed on him and has been arranged to go to the local orphanage– (cont. pg three and four)._'"

Hermione and Ron looked up at Harry in shock. Harry turned to Lupin.

"What's going on?"

Mr. Weasley looked resigned and was the one who answered the question. "I'm sorry Harry, we should've told you when you got here. The Order has decided it is best if er–you remain under cover for a while."

"What?" Harry said in disbelief. "Pretend I'm dead?"

"I'm afraid it's for your own safety, Harry," Lupin said firmly. "We are very sure that Voldemort is looking for you to kill you. It would be the best cover if people were to believe you were dead. Therefore, you won't attract attention when you are in public and alert the Death Eaters to your whereabouts."

"I'm not hiding in a house like Sirius did!" Harry said angrily.

"No one said you were," Lupin replied gently. "You don't need to hide. We can disguise you so that you don't have to hide when you go out. But you need a new identity so people won't get suspicious."

"We'll tell you more about this when we go to Fleur and Bill's wedding," said Mr. Weasley.

"You all better go upstairs and get your things," Mrs. Weasley called across the kitchen. "We're going to Diagon Alley today to arrange things for the wedding and buy things for it."

Harry rose from his seat. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Percy followed suit and they all trooped out of the kitchen. As they were about to climb the staircase, Harry heard something.

He stopped and turned around sharply.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

He shook his head and gave a meaningful look to Ron and Hermione.

"Okay," Ginny said. "Percy and I will go upstairs to get our stuff."

Harry nodded and watched Ginny and Percy disappear up the stairs.

"What?" said Ron in a low voice.

Harry jerked his head towards a door opposite them and they all listened hard. Sure enough, a faint wheezing could be heard from behind the door.

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked, a little fearful.

Harry drew his wand out and moved silently towards the door. Hermione and Ron drew their wands too.

Harry gripped the doorknob and raised three fingers. They nodded. He lowered one finger, the second…and the third.

Harry turned the knob and threw the door open. All three of them rushed in, their wands raised.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!_"

A small figure whipped around and screamed in horror at the sight of them, his face terrified.

"Kreacher!" Hermione cried. And she was quite right. A snout nose, bat-like ears and panting heavily with fear, Kreacher the house-elf was crouching in the room, fear and surprise mingled in his bloodshot eyes.

"Kreacher! What are you doing here?" Harry demanded, lowering his wand.

"Kreacher is–is visiting his mistress's house," croaked the house–elf in an unconvincing tone. "Master never forbade poor Kreacher from visiting the Black House, so Kreacher can do so…"

Yet Harry was not fooled. He noticed a rubbish sack lying open beside Kreacher and that the elf was hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Harry said sharply.

Kreacher looked unnerved. "Kreacher is–is…"

"Don't lie to me," Harry snapped. "What are you hiding Kreacher?"

"Kreacher will not give it to master!" Kreacher said, bursting into tears. "No! It is not master's! It belongs to Kreacher!"

But Harry had raised his wand again.

"_Accio!_"

A heavy golden locket flew out from behind Kreacher's back into Harry's hand.

"It's a locket!" Ron exclaimed, leaning forwards to examine it. But Harry had frozen at the sight of the locket and was staring dumbfounded at it. He took no notice of Kreacher who had let out a scream of rage and had thrown himself onto the ground, beating his fists on the floor, yelling, "Master took it from Kreacher! Master took it from Kreacher!" in a tantrum.

"Harry…" Hermione said in a hushed, awed voice, gazing at him.

But he already knew from the moment he saw it. He turned it over and saw the ornate, serpentine 'S'–the mark of Salazar Slytherin.

"It–It's the locket," Harry said, his voice as croaky as Kreacher's. "This is it! The locket! Slytherin's locket! It's a Horcrux!"

Ron and Hermione stared at it, stunned beyond reckoning.

"What do we do?" Ron whispered.

"We take it," Harry said, slipping it into his pocket. "Right. Kreacher, I forbid you to set foot in Grimmauld Place–ever again. You are to never come here or even near here again, do you understand me?"

Kreacher gave Harry a hateful look and muttered, "Yes master."

"You are to go back to Hogwarts and stay there at all times unless I say you can go somewhere else. You cannot leave Hogwarts unless I say you can."

"Harry!" Hermione said, both shocked and reproachful, but Harry ignored her.

"Go, Kreacher," Harry ordered and giving Harry another ugly look, Kreacher vanished with a loud crack.

Moments later, the three of them were in their bedroom, the Horcrux placed on a table they dragged to the middle of the room.

"That's definitely the real Horcrux," Harry announced after checking it.

"But how did it get here?" Ron said in amazement. "I mean, of all the places in the world You-Know-Who could hide a Horcrux, why the House of Black?"

"T-That's it!" Hermione said slowly with dawning comprehension.

"What?" said Ron, completely nonplussed.

"The House of Black!" Hermione said excitedly. "R.A.B! Remember? The initials of the name? The 'B' must stand for Black!"

"Sirius did say his family supported Voldemort," Harry said thoughtfully, ignoring Ron's wince. "You're right, Hermione! Maybe Voldemort gave the Horcrux to the Blacks to safe keep and Sirius didn't know about it!"

"But R.A.B," Ron interjected. "We know he's a Black, but which one?"

Harry thought hard and an idea occurred to him. "Remember when we were here at Grimmauld Place? Sirius showed me the family tree on the wall. He–he had a brother–Regulus Black!"

Ron and Hermione gaped in astonishment at him.

"Sirius said Regulus was killed," Harry said fervently, getting up and beginning to pace up and down. "He tried to back out a few days after he joined and was killed by the Death Eaters or something…"

"What if Regulus joined the Death Eaters, found out about Voldemort's Horcrux and tried to find and destroy them," Hermione suggested. "And then was killed for finding out about them!"

"The note I found in the fake Horcrux," Harry said, continuing to pace. "It said something like, _'I know I will be dead long before you read this…'_ Regulus knew he was going to be killed for finding about the Horcruxes. Yeah, it all fits!"

"When we were cleaning last time," Ron said suddenly. "Remember the drawing room? We found a locket that looked like this we couldn't open! This must have been it!"

"You're right Ron!" Hermione said, startled. "It was a Horcrux and we didn't even know it!"

"Regulus must have hidden it in the house," Harry thought aloud. "He probably realized he didn't have enough time to destroy it, so he hid it so Voldemort would not be able to find it…"

All three of them sat there excited.

"What do we do with it?" said Ron, looking at it.

"We have to destroy it," Hermione said in a shaky voice. "Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "But how?"

"Maybe we can destroy it with a charm or curse," suggested Ron. "It looks like it can break easily…"

"Ron, this is Voldemort we're talking about," Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "He would've placed protective charms and defensive spells on it so it would be near impossible to destroy."

"We can try," Harry said determinedly, raising his wand. "_Reducto!_"

But the spell merely glanced off the locket and hit the lamp on Harry's bedside table shattering it with a loud crash.

Harry lowered his wand and looked at Hermione.

"Do you know any spells that we could use?"

She shook her head.

"None of them would work. We have to show this to someone like Lupin. He has a chance knowing how to destroy it, maybe."

"We can't do that," Harry told her. "Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone about Horcruxes. Only we're allowed to know."

Hermione bit her lip. "I know, but there's just no way we can destroy a Horcrux. We need help."

"You three!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called loudly from downstairs making them all jump. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, mum. We're coming down now," Ron yelled back.

They all changed as quickly as they could and hurried out the door. Harry, the last of them to leave, was about to grab the Horcruxes and stuff it in his pocket when he noticed that the light reflecting off it gave a sinister twinkle.

Deciding that he had imagined it, he grabbed the cold locket, stuffed it in his robes and dashed out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Beneath the Moonlight 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Fred, Percy, Ginny and Lupin were downstairs, dressed and talking quietly to each other when Harry, Ron and Hermione joined them.

"Oh good, you're finally here," Mrs. Weasley said. "What took you three so long to get down here?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said hastily.

Lupin held out a phial of potion to Harry.

"Drink this, Harry."

"What is it?" Harry asked him.

"Enhanced Polyjuice potion," Lupin replied briskly. "The potion will change your appearance for longer than the usual one hour. And you need a new identity. You're new name is Patrick Simons. You are Ron's friend, staying at his place for the Summer holidays, okay?"

Harry nodded.

"And you two are to always call him Patrick whenever you're in public," Lupin added to Ron and Hermione. "Anyone could be watching anytime and if you call Patrick Harry, it'll raise suspicious."

"Okay," Ron and Hermione said together.

All of them watched as Harry raised the potion to his lips and he drained it all in a gulp.

It tasted exactly like he remembered it–like overcooked cabbage.

At once, he felt his very skin and insides begin to write violently. The phial fell to the floor from his hand and shattered.

"Harry!" Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley cried anxiously.

Mrs. Weasley started forwards but Lupin held out a hand to stop her.

Harry felt as if though his skin were bubbling. He felt his face, nose and mouth all change shape. He felt his entire body transform and he even almost felt his hair change colour. Finally, it all stopped and Harry stood, trembling and gasping for breath.

Everyone let out a cry of amazement except Lupin who glanced wearily at Harry.

Mr. Weasley conjured a mirror out of thin air and handed it to Harry.

Harry gazed into the mirror at his reflection.

His eyes had turned a hazel brown and his hair likewise, except a lighter shade. His nose was slightly longer and his mouth shorter and thinner.

He looked up at them all, at a complete loss of words.

"Let's go, Patrick Simons," Lupin said crisply.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys stepped out into the fresh, chilly morning air, shivering slightly; misty fog rising into the air every time they breathed.

Lupin was the last to exist the house and closed the door of Grimmauld Place firmly and the house shrank and was squeezed out of sight by the other houses on either side of it.

They all trooped down the steps and stopped on the edge of the square outside the house.

Mrs. Weasley flung out her wand arm.

_Bang!_

A purple, triple-decker bus appeared out of thin air and sped dangerously down the lane towards them making some shrubs leap backwards out of the way to avoid being hit.

It screeched to a halt in front of them. The door opened and a grumpy-looking man with greying hair and thick spectacles climbed out and said in a crisp, stern voice, "Welcome to the Knight–"

"Yes, yes, thank you," Mrs. Weasley cut across him, prodding everyone onto the bus. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were last to enter the bus. The conductor jumped in after them and the doors slid shut.

Harry glanced at the conductor as the party shuffled down the bus to a group of vacant, mismatched chairs.

"Isn't Stan Shunpike the conductor of the Knight Bus?" he said in an undertone to Hermione and Ron.

"Not anymore," Mr. Weasley answered quietly who had heard what Harry said. "The Ministry of Magic is still holding Stan Shunpike on Death Eater charges. They needed a new one to replace him."

They each gave the new conductor some silver each and with a satisfied grunt, he headed back to the front of the bus without another glance at them.

At once, the bus exploded forwards with a loud _bang! _that nearly unseated Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Ron was thrown forwards off his chair onto the floor face-first. Hermione swayed on her seat and toppled, but managed to prevent herself from falling by grabbing Harry on the arm who had seized another chair to steady himself. He looked out the window and saw they were rolling down a busy London street.

They all remained silent during the ride to Diagon Alley except for Ron's muttered cursing every time the bus burst forwards with another violent _bang! _hurling Ron from his seat once again and Hermione's quiet whimpering of terror.

After about ten minutes, the conductor called from the front of the bus in a bored voice, "Next stop, Leaky Cauldron."

"That's us," Ron said, springing to his feet, clearly desperate to get off the bus.

"Ron, sit down!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "Before–"

The bus screeched to a sudden halt and Ron, still standing, was thrown forwards with tremendous force.

He flew forward six feet and smashed into a circle of chairs knocking them over.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried, jumping up at once and hurrying over to her son who was lying stunned admist the rubble of chairs. She pulled Ron to his feet who was dazed.

A moment later, the conductor helped support Ron off the bus with Fred and George roaring with laughter, swearing darkly under his breath.

"Fred, George, that's quite enough!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at the two twins. Both had tears of mirth streaming down their cheeks.

"Come on boys, let's stop wasting time," Mr. Weasley said in a serious tone. "The quicker we get our shopping done, the better…"

Harry noticed that he looked carefully around the packed street as he said this.

Muggles were casting curious glances at the group and the Knight Bus.

Mrs. Weasley pushed the door to the Leaky Cauldron open and ushered them all in side.

Harry turned, but the Knight Bus was already gone–it's disappearance into thin air went quite unnoticed by the Muggles.

Harry was not surprised to see the Leaky Cauldron as empty as it was last year–no doubt people felt safer in their homes from Voldemort than sitting in pubs.

Tom, the toothless landlord, peered almost desperately at them.

Mr. Weasley eyed him pitifully and told Mrs. Weasley, "I think I'll get a drink. You take the kids to Diagon, Molly."

"Oh, I don't know, Arthur…" Mrs. Weasley said uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll catch up with you all later."

Mrs. Weasley nodded reluctantly and beckoned to the rest of the party while Mr. Weasley sidled up to the bar and started a quiet conversation with the landlord.

They emerged into the small courtyard at the back of the bar. Percy withdrew his wand and rapped a particular brick in the wall. The bricks around the one Percy had tapped with his wand melted away to create a large archway that led into the long, winding street of Diagon Alley.

"We need to buy dressings and other things for the wedding," Mrs. Weasley said.

"And I need to buy my school stuff for the new year," Ginny piped up.

"New year?" Harry said, surprised. "Is Hogwarts going to stay open?"

"Yes, Harr–er, Patrick," Mrs. Weasley said distractedly.

"We should split up," Lupin suggested.

"Well…" Mrs. Weasley said in an agitated, apprehensive voice.

"I'll go with Ginny to buy her things while you can buy your wedding dresses–it'll save a lot of time."

"I'll go with Ginny," Harry added at once.

"We'll go to," chimed in Ron and Hermione.

"So you can go with Percy, Fred and George, Molly. I'll watch over Patrick, Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

"Oh, very well, then," Mrs. Weasley conceded. "Just be careful you lot."

"We will," Ron assured her.

"We have to go check up on our shop," Fred informed his mother. "We left Verity to look after it and we have to go see how she's doing."

"No, I don't want us all to split up more than we have–"

"We'll be fine, mum," George said smoothly. "Honest."

"Oh–but–well, oh, alright then," Mrs. Weasley burst out, now red in the face. "And heaven forbid you come to any harm."

"Okay, then," Fred said brightly.

"See you, mum," George added, giving her a merry wave before the twins set off down the street to they're premises.

"We'll all meet back here at twelve o' clock," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

Lupin nodded and he, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny set off while Percy and Mrs. Weasley hurried off in another direction.

"I didn't know Hogwarts was staying open," Harry said to Lupin.

"Professor McGonagall met with Rufus Scrimgeour and they agreed that it should stay open for at least another year," Lupin replied wearily. "Some parents, even though there are very few, want their kids to still go back to Hogwarts and parents have the right to expect the school to be open for their kids at all times, no matter what the situation."

"Does that mean we'll have to go back for our seventh year?" Ron asked.

Lupin gave Ron a quizzical look.

"Were you planning not to return to Hogwarts for your seventh year?"

Ron half–glanced at Harry and said uncomfortably, "Well…"

"Your mother would want you to go back and complete your education," Lupin said, frowning at Ron.

"Patrick's coming back too," Ginny piped up. "Aren't you, Patrick?"

Hermione and Ron both turned to stare at Harry.

Harry considered whether he should tell Lupin and Ginny he was not planning to return to Hogwarts, even if it remained open. He had to set out to find and track down the Horcruxes…

"Patrick?" Ginny said loudly bringing Harry back to earth.

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm coming back…" Harry lied nervously.

They waited outside Flourish and Bott's while Ginny went inside to buy her new school books.

Ron and Hermione kept throwing worried glances at Harry as if though afraid the Polyjuice potion might wear off at any moment and Harry would return to normal. After an hour of shopping, they returned to where they had separated with Mrs. Weasley to find her awaiting them, looking harassed.

"Oh good, you're all here," she said, sounding immensely relieved.

"Where's Fred and George," Ron asked her.

"They want to stay at their premises," Mrs. Weasley answered resentfully. "And now that they're legally adults, they are free to make their own decisions and are fully aware of the consequences those decisions carry. I must respect their own decisions."

That evening, when they had returned to Grimmauld Place, Harry paced in his room while Ron and Hermione watched him, his appearance returned to normal after the Polyjuice potion.

"You told Ginny a _lie_," Hermione said sharply. "You know you're not going back to Hogwarts."

"What was I supposed to have told her?" Harry snapped back. "That I was going to go hunt Voldemort and I might not be coming back alive?"

"You can't keep hiding this from her! The longer you keep it from her, the more hurt she'll be when you eventually have to leave!" Hermione retorted angrily.

"I already told her last year!" Harry yelled. "She knows we can't be together and I'll have to go hunt Voldemort without her!"

"You have to tell her you're not going back to Hogwarts and that you can't see each other again!" Hermione shouted. "Harry! Voldemort will use her against you! What will you do then?"

"Alright!" Harry bellowed.

Both of them fell silent, breathing deeply and glaring at each other while Ron looked awkwardly from one to the other.

Dinner was a very uncomfortable affair that night for the three of them. Ron kept looking nervously from Harry to Hermione, as if though afraid they would both start shouting at each other again.

Ginny was oblivious to this and was chatting merrily to Percy while the adults talked quietly amongst themselves.

Finally, after an hour, Ginny rose from the table and stated that she needed to go back upstairs.

Hermione threw Harry a look full of meaning. Sighing inwardly, he abruptly stood up, pushing his chair back with a scraping sound and declared he needed to retire early too.

He caught the curiousness in Mrs. Weasley's gaze as she watched him walk out of the room.

Once out of the kitchen, he sped up.

"Ginny. Hey, Ginny!"

She turned and waited for him to catch up.

"Hi, Harry."

"Ginny, could I have a word with you please?"

"Okay, in my room?"

Harry was taken aback for a moment. Then he nodded.

They walked upstairs and entered Ginny's room; she closed the door softly and turned to him.

Harry felt a little uneasy and jumpy.

"Ginny…" he began. "…you know we can't be together…"

"Why?" she whispered, her eyes shining with tears of sadness.

"Because I don't want Voldemort to hurt you," Harry said firmly, trying to keep his voice stable and carefully not looking at her.

"I don't care if Voldemort hurts me," Ginny said boldly. She reached out her arm and grabbed Harry's hand. "I don't care. As long as we're together."

"I care," Harry said steadily, still refusing to meet her eyes.

She smiled sorrowfully at him through her tears.

"You know, to be honest, I'm actually glad you have to go hunt Voldemort."

"Why?"

"Because I know you can destroy him. And once he's gone, there's nothing that can stop us from being together."

Despite the lump in his throat, Harry laughed.

"Will you promise me then?" Ginny demanded. "Will you promise me that once you kill Voldemort, we can be together?"

"I promise," vowed Harry quietly.

They smiled sadly and hugged each other tightly.

After a while that seemed like forever, they broke apart.

"But I might not survive it," Harry warned her. "What if you or I are killed before I can kill him?"

"It won't happen," Ginny said fiercely and passionately. "We won't let that happen no matter what. We'll live through this darkness to be together some day. One sunny day where the sky is a bright blue and cloudless once again…"

"I don't want to lose you, Ginny," Harry murmured.

She lead him to the other end of the bedroom where she pushed open a pair of doors with glass panes in them.

He followed her out onto a small balcony.

It was a beautiful night. The sky was deep shade of blue and there wasn't a wisp of cloud in sight. The vast space of blue was scattered with thousands of stars that shone like clear diamonds and twinkled peacefully down on them.

Ginny climbed up and on the edge of the banister. Harry joined her and together they sat on the edge of the balcony gazing up at the heavenly full moon. It hung among the sea of stars like a perfectly round crystal orb that bathed them in soft, white moonlight.

"It's a beautiful night," Harry observed. "Since this will probably be our last time together for a long time, we should enjoy it."

"Venus is seventy degrees parallel to Mars," Ginny said quietly, pointing at the bright green star. "An unlucky planetary position for people born in July."

Harry looked enquiringly at her.

"Professor Trelawney," she simply said and they both laughed.

"I can't wait for the war to be over," Ginny sighed. "Then we can all live peacefully like we did at Hogwarts in our earlier years."

"Do you think we'll make it?" Harry said, turning to gaze straight into her eyes. He could see the moon reflected in them.

"Yes."

Harry leaned forward and they slowly kissed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist.

"Isn't that romantic?" Hermione sighed blissfully to Ron.

They had both been crouching outside the bedroom for the past fifteen minutes, listening to Harry and Ginny's conversation through the door.

"Yeah, romantic," Ron grumbled, rubbing his knees. "Can we stop watching my sister snog one of my best friends now? I'm cold and my knees are getting sore."

"Ron," Hermione snapped. "You are so heartless."

"No I'm not!" Ron protested. "It's just it's starting to hurt after kneeling on the floor for a quarter of an hour!"

"Then how come my knees aren't hurting?" Hermione demanded.

"I dunno, I suppose it's because you've gotten used to listening in on other people's private conversations outside the door?"

"How dare you!"

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other as they heard Ron and Hermione's argument outside the bedroom grow louder and more heated, the quarrelling pair quite unaware that they had given themselves away.

Ignoring Hermione and Ron's now shrill voices, Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder and he put his arms her as turned their faces to the sky to watch the stars shine in what would most probably be their last, happy, peaceful moment together for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Wedding**_

By the time that the day of Bill and Fleur's dawned, several nights had passed since Harry had sat with Ginny on the balcony of Grimmauld Place and they did not make any mention of it to each other or anyone else. In fact, the two of them hardly talked to each other anymore.

"You're feeling guilty," Hermione said wisely when he had confided his feelings to her (Ron had refused to partake in talking about a relationship between his best friend and his sister). "You know that you have to push her away for both your good and that you might not get the chance to spend time with her again. Ginny has to be strong and go on without you until you destroy Voldemort which could be ages. The longer you take to find all his Horcruxes, the more she has to live a life that doesn't involve you."

They went downstairs together and entered the basement kitchen, still deep in discussion of Harry's forced separation with Ginny.

There was a lot of commotion going on. Everyone was dashing in and out of the room, shouting things at each other and carrying things from large, handsome bouquets of flowers to elegantly wrapped gifts.

Bill was standing in the middle of the room wearing crisp, white wedding robes with a red rose pinned to his chest while Mrs. Weasley who was looking the most harassed of all, was fussing over him, trying to smooth creases in his robes.

"Hi, Harry," he called when Harry and Hermione entered. "Hi, Hermione."

"Hi, Bill," the two of them chorused back.

With an uncomfortable jerk of his stomach, Harry saw that Bill's face was still badly scarred and disfigured from Greyback's attack last year. He did not look at all like the Bill Harry remembered. But nonetheless, he was smiling broadly as Harry approached him.

"Dear, you should _really _let me cut this ridiculous thing off," Mrs. Weasley begged as she touched Bill's ponytail lightly with her fingers.

"I said _no_, mum."

"It's your wedding day! _Surely _you don't want to wear this horrible thing on your special day, Bill?"

"_No_."

Mrs. Weasley still looked disapproving but she sighed in consent and spotted Harry and Hermione watching.

"Why are you two still not changed? I've laid your wedding garments out on your beds for you. You both better go get changed quickly because we're leaving soon."

Harry and Hermione left the room as Mrs. Weasley resumed her argument with Bill over his ponytail.

Harry found his wedding robes, ironed, on his bed when he pushed the bedroom door open. It looked very much like Bill's; white and looking and feeling as if though it had been woven out of silk. Hermione's was identical.

They both changed into their new robes and returned downstairs where Lupin was dressed in his own splendid white robes.

Mad-Eye Moody was also there, looking very odd dressed in wedding garments too with his sinisterly revolving magical eye and wooden leg.

"Hello, Potter," he growled, offering a gnarled hand for Harry and Hermione to shake. "Keeping undercover?"

"Yeah," Harry replied grinning.

"Keeping your mouth shut is only half of the act," Moody said. "Learning not to draw attention to yourself and to act naturally is the other half. That's something we Aurors always have to do. Should be right up your alley."

"Are we having a guard at the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Moody answered heavily. "The Ministry assigned a small force of Aurors to watch over the wedding to make sure it's safe. The Order thinks Voldemort suspects Potter will be there. The teachers will be there too for extra protection."

"Right, well, it's time for us to go," Lupin said. "Harry, if you could take the potion, please…"

Lupin handed Harry a small bottle which Harry drank.

Moody watched with mild interest as Harry transformed back into Patrick Simons just as Ron came in looking disgruntled and wearing his white robes making him look like a carrot in an ice cream.

"Right, come on then," Moody grunted, jamming a black bowler hat on his head and turning to leave.

Harry made to follow Moody but Lupin grabbed him by the arm.

"Harry, you can't go with them. They're going by Floo Network and you'll draw ministry attention. It will be too suspicious, even with your new identity."

"How am I getting there, then?" Harry asked.

"You'll be Apparating with me and then you can blend in with the others after the wedding is underway," Lupin replied.

"We'll see you soon then," Ron said to Harry before he and Hermione followed Moody out of the kitchen.

When Harry and Lupin were the only ones left, Lupin began pacing up and down looking agitated while Harry sat down and watched him.

"Is it likely we'll be attacked at the wedding?"

"No," Lupin answered in a worried voice. "But we're not taking any chances."

They waited for an hour before Lupin finally stopped pacing and said, "Alright, I think that's long enough. Time for us to go, then."

Harry jumped up and they left the house, stepping into the frosty morning.

"You know how to Apparate now, I believe?"

Harry nodded.

"But I still haven't passed my Apparating test…"

"Then I will guide you," Lupin said kindly offering his arm and Harry gripped it.

"On the count of three then, Harry. One…two…three."

Harry moved forwards into thin air and felt the familiar sensation of squeezing through a rubber tube.

The next moment, Harry was gasping for air outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"Are you alright, Patrick ?" Lupin asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Harry gulped, massaging his throat.

Lupin smiled and lead the way past the statues of the winged boars that flanked the gates and up the drive. But instead of going through the oaken front doors, they turned and began to walk across the grounds towards the lake, where Harry could see in the distance, a large group of people were gathered.

Harry felt a lump rise in his throat as he remembered that it was this very place beside the lake where Dumbledore's funeral was staged…

Tables as long as the house tables in the Great Hall had been set up on the grass and were laden with silver platters of every kind of refreshment imaginable. Sweets, biscuits, small cakes, pastries, cheese and crackers, cocktail sausages, jugs of Butterbeer, flagons of pumpkin juice, countless bottles of Firewhiskey and champagne…

Harry tore his hungry eyes away from the food and saw that chairs had been set in rows right beside the lake. He was forcibly reminded of Dumbledore's funeral again, as the chairs had been set the exact same way as they had been a few months ago…A wooden stage had also been erected in front of the sea of chairs with a podium put in the centre of it. An archway of huge, blossoming flowers of all colours stood over the podium.

Bill and Fleur were greeting the guests as Harry and Lupin approached.

"Ah, Lupin," Bill called enthusiastically, turning away from a guest he had just shaken hands with and beaming. "Thanks for coming."

"It is a pleasure. I would not have missed this special occasion," Lupin replied, shaking Bill's hand, conjuring a large gift wrapped in curly silver ribbon out of thin air and handing it to him.

"And Patrick!" Bill added in a loud voice.

As Harry shook Bill's hand, the corners of his mouth twitched and he tipped Harry a wink.

"Hi, Bill," Harry said, grinning. "Nice to see you again."

Fleur's smile stretched on her lips too as Harry turned to her. She was wearing a beautiful golden tiara for the wedding. She swooped down and kissed him on both sides of the cheek.

"Patrick! I 'am so 'appy you could come!"

"Thanks, Fleur." Harry could feel both places where she had kissed him on the cheek burn.

"I 'ope you both enjoy ze party."

"Well will, thank you," said Lupin before giving Harry a small prod in the back.

Harry caught on and nodded swiftly before ducking into the crowd leaving Lupin to continue his chat with Bill and Fleur.

He weaved his way through the chattering people, trying to find Ron's freckles or Hermione's bushy hair, searching the faces…

With a great leap of his heart, Harry saw neither distinguishing features of his friends, but a man twice the size of a normal person and easily spotted over the rest of the party guests.

Excitement flooding his chest, Harry fought his way towards the bearded form of none other then…

"Hagrid!"

The Hogwarts gamekeeper turned around and stared down at Harry in somewhat surprise. He was wearing a horrible brown suit with a chequered yellow tie. He had also attempted to tame his hair with what seemed like copious amounts of gel. Harry stared at him. The only time he had seen Hagrid attempt to look formal was when to put up a show for Madam Maxime and for an appeal to save his Hippogriff, Buckbeak.

"Hullo! Yer at the wedding too? What's yer name?"

"Hagrid, it's me," Harry said, lowering his voice and giving him a meaningful look.

Hagrid frowned and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Pardon me?"

Harry stared at Hagrid, dumbfounded. Did Hagrid not know of Harry's disguise and new identity?

"I'm Ron and Hermione's friend," Harry hinted heavily. "Patrick."

Harry scrutinized Hagrid's face closely for any signs of dawning comprehension.

"Ron n' Hermione's friend? Blimey, is that so? I've never seen you before at Hogwarts…"

Harry sighed inwardly. Obviously, Hagrid did not know about Harry's disguise.

"Say…" Hagrid leaned closer to Harry with a serious and purposeful look on his face. "Yer Ron n' Hermione's friend, eh? I 'sppose you might know something 'bout Harry Potter?…"

Harry thought for a moment. Hagrid did not know that he _was _Harry. He could not risk telling him now. Not if there was the possibility of Death Eaters missing. No, he would have to play up to his new role.

"I'm sorry," Harry answered, trying to keep his face impassive. "Don't you know? Harry Potter's dead. It was in the papers."

A quick glance at Hagrid's expression told Harry that Hagrid knew he was not dead. Hagrid knew he had gone into hiding…

"Ah," Hagrid said disappointedly and looking crestfallen. "S' okay, then."

"'Agrid!"

A handsome woman as large as Hagrid with a beaky nose and olive skin was moving gracefully towards them, oblivious to the guests that were hastily scurrying out of her way, as if afraid they would be trampled. She was dressed in a majestic, flowing black dress.

"Madame Maxime!" Hagrid boomed spreading his arms so they could embrace.

Harry wondered why Madame Maxime was here at the wedding for a moment. Then he remembered she was Fleur's headmistress.

"And 'oo 'av we here?" she asked, turning to survey Harry with mild interest after kissing Hagrid on the cheek.

"This is Patrick," Hagrid introduced. "He's a student at Hogwarts. Patrick, this is Madame Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbatons 'cademy."

"It eez a pleasure to meet you," Madame Maxime said politely, shaking Harry's hand.

"Thank you, Madame Maxime," Harry replied courteously.

"I 'ope you can excuse 'Agrid and I?"

"Of course," Harry nodded.

Hagrid took Madame Maxime by the hand and they both disappeared (though Harry could see their heads bobbing over everyone else's) into the crowd.

He turned and found himself staring at one of the long tables of food. Someone moved out of his vision to reveal Ron and Hermione collecting food from and conversing in low voices, standing next to a magnificent, glittering ice sculpture of a unicorn frozen with icicles.

At once, Harry dodged his way through the forest of people towards them.

"Ron, Hermione!"

"Patrick!" Ron cried.

"We were getting so worried…" Hermione said, her voice cracking with intense relief.

"Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin and Moody are here," Ron informed Harry. "They're watching the wedding with some other Aurors to make sure we aren't attacked."

"Professor McGonagall's helping manage everything as well," Hermione added.

"Yeah. Hagrid's here too," Harry told them.

"What?" Ron and Hermione said together.

"Didn't you see him?"

"No," Ron said, accompanied by Hermione's nodding.

"He came with Madame Maxime."

"Madame Maxime's here too?"

"I can see them now," Hermione said, pointing. Ron and Harry craned their necks to see Hagrid and Madame Maxime sharing a large glass of Firewhisky, both giggling and red-faced.

Ron made a disgusting, retching sound and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry turned to the table, shaking his head and reaching for a delicious-looking jam scone when he heard a voice say, "'Scuse me, you are both 'Arry Potter's friends?"

Harry turned around and saw Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle wearing a handsome laurel wreath and a sparkling pale gold dress.

"Uh, yeah…" Ron said uneasily, as Hermione cast him a sharp look of warning. "…why?"

"It eez…well…" Gabrielle said uncomfortably, twisting her hands. "I would like to know…I need to know…"

"Know what?" Hermione asked cautiously. Gabrielle did not notice Harry standing there, having taken the Polyjuice potion.

"You are his close friends…and you both know if eet is true…"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all waited for her to speak. Gabrielle drew in a deep breath and said in a rush, "Is eet really true 'e is dead?"

Harry hastily stifled his sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle," Hermione said gently. "But I'm afraid it's true. He's dead. Harry's dead."

Gabrielle looked momentarily shocked as if though Hermione had slapped her. Hermione saw this at once.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione said quickly.

Gabrielle nodded and without warning, burst into tears.

Ron's mouth fell open and he mouthed wordlessly whilst Hermione looked very alarmed.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Hermione said, casting frightened glances at the people in the vicinity who were turning to watch Gabrielle cry. "…please don't cry, Gabrielle…"

"It eez…just…oh," Gabrielle gulped.

"What eez going on here?" demanded a voice.

A beautiful woman with her silvery hair tied into an elegant bun swept over. Harry guessed that she was Fleur and Gabrielle's mother.

She cast an angry look at the three of them while Gabrielle continued to sob.

"'Ow dare you make my daughter cry," she snapped at them.

"We didn't make her cry," Ron retorted indignantly.

Gabrielle's mother's eyes narrowed as she took in Ron's red hair and freckles.

"You…are a Weezley boy," she said disdainfully.

"My name is Ron, Mrs. Delacour," said Ron coldly.

Mrs. Delacour stiffened at Ron's rudeness, then turned to Gabrielle.

"Oh, my sweet Gabrielle. Tell me, did theeze 'orrible children make you cry?"

"No, it wuzzn't zere fault," Gabrielle hiccoughed.

Mrs. Delacour threw a glare at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Come Gabrielle, I do not want you talking to theeze kind of people…"

And she strode haughtily off with her daughter with her nose in the air.

"What was _her _problem?" Ron hissed.

"Dunno," Harry said looking after her. "But I don't like her much…"

"Patrick," Hermione said suddenly. "Ginny's coming this way!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He could not see Ginny. They made a vow to each other…

"I'll see you both later," Harry whispered and he darted away. But he had gone no more than a few paces when he stopped dead in his tracks.

A short woman with a toad-like face was walking directly towards him, her mouth stretched in a sinister smile, wearing a black bow for the wedding.

Harry looked wildly around for a spot to hide from Umbridge. He jumped behind a circle of people and ducked under the white tablecloth to hide beneath one of the tables.

Cursing silently and praying that Umbridge had not seen him, Harry wondered why she was even at the wedding in the first place. He guessed that she wanted to assist the Ministry's operation to oversee the event safely as an excuse to find and talk to him.

His heart thudding against his chest, he watched her heels pass the table without pausing, then he remembered that he was disguised. She would not be able to recognize him.

Somewhere above him, he could hear a pair of voices and he froze, recognizing the voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"–your daughter Gabrielle is an angel," Mrs. Weasley was saying.

"Unfortunately, I cannot say ze same for your children," said the second voice which he recognized as Mrs. Delacour's.

"Why is that so?" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley ask politely, though he could sense the quavering irritation in her voice.

"Your youngest son I theenk, is very rude."

"Ron?"

"Yes. He made Gabrielle cry, Mrs. Weezley."

"Surely not! Ron would never do such a thing!"

"Your family must be in a terrible state."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ze obvious air of ze state of shabbiness zat hangs upon you…"

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley titter angrily.

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply.

"Only zat it is very noticeable your family eez below standards…"

"_Below standards?_" Mrs. Weasley nearly shrieked. "Do you mean by our living standards? We are poor? Is that what you mean?"

"Precisely," Mrs. Delacour said in a superior tone.

"Does it matter my family is not as rich as yours, Mrs. Delacour?" Mrs. Weasley demanded hotly.

"I am seemply a little concerned about ze welfare of Fleur…"

"So you don't think our family's good enough for your daughter? Are you saying we're not rich enough for you? Our Bill's not good enough for your Fleur?"

"Judging from your cheeldren's rudeness, your poor state…it eez not good for our daughter, Mrs. Weezley…"

"And you're rich, are you?"

"I," said Mrs. Delacour in a dignified and arrogant voice, "am a famous star and one of ze most highly paid models in ze world. I cannot have a scruffy boy who deels wiz dangerous beasts as my son-in-law. Your family's poverty will tarnish my reputation! It eez not wholesome for my family!"

"_Scruffy boy! Tarnish your reputation?_" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "How dare you! You filthy, vile woman!"

Harry ducked out from under the table the same time as Fleur and Bill appeared, glancing at Mrs. Weasley who was scarlet in the face with anger and Mrs. Delacour who wore an ugly expression.

"What eez going on here?" Fleur asked swiftly.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Mrs. Weasley snarled, trembling with fury. She pointed a shaking finger at Mrs. Delacour. "Your mother just insulted me and my family! She doesn't think we are _rich _enough for Bill to marry you!"

Bill looked shocked and Fleur looked her mother in the eye and said, "Is zis true, muzzer?"

"Fleur, I do not want you marrying zis boy," Mrs. Delacour hissed. "and I do not want to be related to zis filthy people!"

Everyone reeled in shock.

"You hypocrite! How can you judge Ron for being rude, now?" Harry said coldly.

"Be quiet, child. Zis is none of your beezness," Mrs. Delacour snapped.

"Muzzer!" Fleur exclaimed, both shocked and reproachful.

"Darling, I told you zat zis wedding was not a good idea…"

"But you promised!" Fleur cried. "You promised when I grew up, I could choose whoever I wanted to be my husband!"

"Be zat as it may, but I am not allowing you to marry zis…zis…_Weezly_," she spat.

Bill's face darkened and Mrs. Weasley looked menacing.

"Is there something wrong, here?" said a horribly familiar, girlish voice.

Umbridge had come to investigate the source of the fighting and Harry saw her eyes narrow as she surveyed Mrs. Weasley and Bill.

Harry felt anger pound in his veins and rush to his head. Mrs. Weasley glanced at him and seemed to notice this. She moved beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder in warning.

"Who are _you_?" Fleur asked harshly, distaste on her face.

"I am Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic," replied Umbridge. "I am here to assist in the safety operations of your wedding."

"Well then, you're not needed here," Mrs. Weasley said through gritted teeth.

Umbridge turned to her, giving what she obviously thought was a sincere smile.

"I assure you, my dear Molly, I am quite well within my limits. I am merely seeing if I can be of any help here."

"Well, you can't," Harry shot at her.

Umbridge's eyes moved slowly to Harry who felt suddenly unsettled. He hoped to himself that Umbridge could not perform Legilemency.

"And you are…" she enquired slowly.

"Patrick Simons," Mrs. Weasley said at once. "He's a friend of Ron."

Umbridge's gaze moved back to Mrs. Weasley's angry face and she forced her expression back to determined sweetness.

"Of course," she said sweetly.

"What eez going on?" asked a small voice curiously.

Everyone looked around to see Gabrielle standing there, staring back at all the people with a confused face.

"Eet is nothing, Gabrielle," Mrs. Delacour said roughly before turning to Mrs. Weasley. "As I wuz saying…your children's behaviour eez appalling–"

"And what evidence is there of that?" challenged Harry.

"I can bear witness," Umbridge chimed in.

Mrs. Weasley rounded on Umbridge. "_You_?" she said furiously.

"Of course," Umbridge said in a sugary voice. "As I have been Mr. Weasley's teacher, I can provide truthful feedback, and rest assured…" Umbridge gave Mrs. Delacour a little bow, "…that I agree with you without hesitation. Mrs. Weasley's children are indeed rude and quite incapable of good manners."

Mrs. Weasley turned incandescent with rage, Harry, Bill and Fleur standing next to her while Mrs. Delacour, Umbridge stood side by side facing them, Gabrielle looking frightened and clutching her mother's hand tightly.

"What eez all zis shouting about?"

Madame Maxime had arrived with Hagrid right behind her as well, looking from Mrs. Delacour's dirty expression to Mrs. Weasley's face reddened with anger.

Umbridge turned a nasty brick red herself at the sight of Hagrid.

"You!" she gasped in suppressed rage and looking horrified. Hagrid was looking at her with equal hatred in his face.

"What eez all zis shouting about?" Madame Maxime repeated. She did not notice Umbridge was eyeing her with a mixture of loathing and fear. Harry knew what she was thinking.

"Madamemoiselle Maxime!" Mrs. Delacour said at once. "I have decided that the wedding will not go ahead!"

A stunned wave of shock passed over the group.

"_Pardonner_?" Madame Maxime exclaimed incredulously. "My dear Antoinette! Why would you say zat?"

"I 'ave discussed my concerns wiz you, before," said Antoinette brusquely.

"Antoinette, don't do zis again…"

"I decide whezzer a man is fit to marry my daughter! And I 'ave decided zis man is not fit to marry her!" Antoinette Delacour said fiercely.

"No," Fleur said quietly.

"_Excuse me?_" Mrs. Delacour said disbelievingly.

"No," said Fleur in a louder and stronger voice. "I will not leesten to you anymore! You 'ave always controlled my life! Always! But you will not decide whom I will marry! I will choose my own 'usband!"

Antoinette's lips went white and she looked dumbfounded.

"What did you say to me?" she whispered dangerously.

"I will decide myself who–"

_Slap!_

Everyone froze in shock and stood silent as Mrs. Delacour had just raised a hand and slapped her daughter across the face. Even Umbridge was speechless.

Fleur looked stunned for a moment; her left cheek had a red mark on it where her mother had slapped her.

"I will _not _be spoken to like zat! Come, Gabrielle," Antoinette said to her youngest daughter. "We are leaving."

And turning on her heels, she marched away without a backwards glace, pulling Gabrielle by the hand with her.

As soon as she had gone, everyone started moving again, murmuring about what had just happened. Umbridge was wearing a very smug and satisfied expression on her toad-like face.

Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Madame Maxime converged on Fleur who now had tears in her eyes. Umbridge slipped away with a dark, threatening look from Hagrid.

Harry's eyes however, were caught by a magnificent bird, the size of a swan with wonderful red and gold plumage sitting in the branch of a tree nearby, its black eyes fixed on Harry and blinking peacefully.

He felt his heart began to beat fast. Why didn't he notice the bird before? Or did it just appear there? Could it be…_Fawkes_?

At once, as if though sensing Harry's gaze, the phoenix spread its wings and soared off towards the castle; and Harry followed.

As Harry chased Fawkes, the phoenix sang a soft, encouraging note, as if trying to tell Harry to follow him.

Fawkes lead Harry through the front doors and up the marble staircase. Harry tried to keep the phoenix in sight as it soared above him, letting out more soft, quavering notes of encouragement…

And it dawned on Harry where they were heading.

The stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office was standing to the side and the wall was already open. Harry felt his heart suddenly beat a great deal faster. What did this mean?

Fawkes flew past the lifeless gargoyle and up the spiral staircase with Harry struggling to keep up.

Harry's bewilderment and excited anticipation increased. Why was Fawkes leading him to Dumbledore's office? Did this mean…

Harry reached the top of the staircase, panting slightly and with a great leap of his heart, saw Fawkes' tail whip out of sight and the door to the office ajar.

His fingers trembling and his entire body shaking with excitement, Harry reached out, pushed the door open and walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**Return of the Prince**

Harry looked eagerly around the office as soon as he entered. At once, he saw a shallow stone basin with odd markings carved around the edge, in the centre of the headmaster's desk. Fawkes was perched on a pile of books beside the stone basin, gazing at Harry peacefully.

Harry drew his wand and approached the Pensieve cautiously. His eyes moved to the wall of the circular room where Dumbledore was snoozing in his portrait.

Harry bent over the Pensieve and looked into it carefully, his hand clenched tight on his wand.

He saw nothing. The contents within the Pensieve were clear. No memory stirred in it.

Fawkes let out a sharp note, making Harry cry out in shock and fear as the phoenix disappeared in a flash of fire.

He suddenly got a chilling feeling. The kind of strange, warning feeling that tells you something isn't right, that something was horribly wrong…

Harry whipped around as an unseen man who had been standing behind the door quickly closed it with a snap and stepped into the light.

He was wearing a black travelling cloak with the hood thrown back, his wand pointing directly at Harry. He had curtains of greasy hair, a hooked nose and wore a cold sneer. It was Severus Snape.

" i _You/i!_" Harry roared with rage and hatred. At once, he started towards the Half–Blood Prince, his wand raised.

Snape flicked his wand and Harry was blasted backwards; he hit the floor and his head collided painfully with Dumbledore's desk.

Harry shook his reeling head and raised his wand. Snape easily flicked his wand again and Harry's wand flew out of his grasp into Snape's outstretched hand. He stepped forwards, the sneer stretching even wider.

Loathing pulsing in his very veins, Harry pushed himself to his feet and staggered towards Snape, fists raised and ready to punch any part of him he could reach.

Snape blasted Harry backwards again and he fell to the floor. Harry struggled to get up, but the jinx he had been hit with was making his limbs unbearably heavy. His arms were too heavy to hold up…they dropped to his side…With a massive effort, Harry stood up, but fell back down on his knees…

"This would be much easier for both of us if you do not struggle, Potter," Snape said tauntingly.

Struggling against the sudden heaviness of his whole body, Harry fought to keep his head from dropping onto his chest. He burst out in violent language.

"Haven't I taught you anything, Potter? Always think before you act!" Snape said coldly. "Your head is too over-inflated for you to listen to advice! It is why you are so weak and pathetic."

Harry swore at Snape. Snape surveyed Harry disdainfully.

"It is a wonder you're still alive without Dumbledore protecting you from the Dark Lord."

Cursing Snape, Harry focussed all his hate for Snape into concentration. He tried to summon his wand to him and concentrated furiously…

"Ah…you're getting better now, Potter. At least you have learned to master and control your emotions…"

"What are you waiting for?" Harry shouted at him. "Go ahead and kill me! Or are you keeping me alive so you can taunt and torture me?"

Snape's eyes glittered strangely.

"I'm not going to kill you, Potter," said Snape quietly.

Harry glared at Snape's face and Snape looked back; his face was inscrutable.

"What do you mean, 'you're not going to kill me'?" Harry spat at him.

"Use your brain for once, Potter," Snape snapped back. "Do you think if I wanted to kill you, I would have already done so? You would have died ten times if I were not watching over you and saving your life on Dumbledore's orders."

"What are you talking about?" Harry rasped, struggling against Snape's jinx that was keeping him weighted to the floor.

"I wonder why Dumbledore even asked me to explain to such an arrogant boy like you the complex workings of an intelligent mind. Your mind is too clouded with prejudice to understand this."

" i _What are you talking about/i _"

"The circumstances of the Headmaster's death are not what they seem to be."

"Meaning?"

"Dumbledore asked me to kill him."

The wave of shock this sentence created crashed into Harry making him reel with stunned disbelief and rendering him speechless.

Snape turned away from Harry and walked over to the window of the office. He stared outside at the cloudless sky and the emerald green grass.

"He…asked me to do it," Snape said, still looking out the window with his back to Harry. To Harry's astonishment, he heard Snape's voice tremble very slightly, as though he was almost sad…

"I had advised him many times against it," Snape continued, watching a flock of owls soar past the window, his voice strange. "We had many arguments over it. But he insisted on it. He said it was necessary and I had made an Unbreakable Vow to him…I promised to do whatever he asked…"

Harry suddenly remembered what Hagrid had told him last year.

" i _I dunno, Harry, it sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit overworked, tha's all–anyway, Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed to do it an 'that was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him… /i _"

"I had no choice," Snape mumbled, more to himself than to Harry. "After I said I would do it, he said one more thing. That I was to protect you, no matter what. That I would take his place as your guardian after…after I did my job and act in the interests of your safety as much as he would."

"But you didn't!" Harry said angrily. "You attacked me right after you killed him!"

Snape turned away from the window to look at Harry.

"Potter, let me remind you that it was _you _who wanted to fight me. I had to hurt you in front of the other Death Eaters that night, or it would have been suspicious if I did not harm you. Did you not notice I stopped one of the Death Eaters from torturing you with the Cruciatis Curse?"

Harry remembered back to the night where he had chased Snape and Malfoy, trying to stop them from escaping.

" i _Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord–we are to leave him! Go! Go/i _"

"I still don't believe you," Harry said icily.

Snape was stunned. "You are as ignorant as ever, Potter," he snapped, reverting brusquely back to his usual manner. "You require more persuasion? Very well…"

Snape raised his left arm and Harry flinched. For a moment, he thought Snape was going to hit him.

In a burst of fire, Fawkes appeared once again, soared past Harry's head and settled gently on Snape's offered arm.

Harry stared in shock as the phoenix observed him. Did Fawkes know he was perched on the arm of the murderer of his master?

"There, Potter," Snape hissed in a satisfied voice. "The phoenix trusts me as should you."

The two stared at each other in silence for a very long time. Harry privately still did not trust Snape, but did not have the courage to say so.

"I see," said Snape softly, breaking the silence between them. "You still are not convinced."

"No, I'm not," Harry replied stiffly. Then he remembered something and pressed on. "And how do you know I'm Harry anyway? I've drunk the Polyjuice potion."

Snape let out a scornful laugh.

"Did you think that I could be fooled with a mere Polyjuice potion, Potter? Have you forgotten that I was once the potion master at Hogwarts? Fool, I can instantly recognize when a wizard has disguised himself with potions; I have had to much experience as a potion master."

"To bad you killed Dumbledore," Harry replied coldly. "Otherwise you'd still be the potions master."

Snape's nostrils flared in anger. Fawkes spread his wings and flew to his perch beside the door.

He walked towards Harry and pushed him roughly out of the way. Harry stumbled aside and watched as Snape raised his wand to his temple. When he drew his wand away, a strand of silvery white thought pulled away with it and Snape deposited it into the Pensieve onto the desk.

Harry moved to Snape's side and peered into the basin to see the thought swirl for a moment, then become smooth.

"Into the Pensieve, Potter," Snape said lazily.

"What?"

"Into the Pensieve, Potter."

Harry hesitated. What if it was a trick and Snape was trying to trick Harry into the Pensieve and trap him in there? He shuddered at the thought.

"I said, i _in /i _." And Snape forced Harry into the basin.

Harry yelled out in surprised and was tumbling through rushing darkness. He was furious at Snape for pushing him into the Pensieve. It had been a trick after all.

But at that moment, he slowed down and landed gently on his feet. He looked around and saw Snape land onto the ground smoothly beside him.

"What are we doing here?" Harry yelled at Snape. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Shut up, Potter." Snape said dangerously and Harry fell silent. He looked around him. They were standing in a pitch–black forest of thick trees. The air was eerily silent. With a jolt, Harry realized they were standing in the Forbidden Forest.

A pair of voices floated to them through the foggy night air. Harry strained his ears to hear what was being said.

The voices were growing louder and the people to whom the voices belonged where drawing nearer.

"…Severus, you must promise–"

"I cannot, Headmaster! I won't do such a thing!"

Harry recognized one of the voices as Snape's. And the other belonged to…

The clearing that Harry and the present Snape were standing in was suddenly illuminated with such a bright light that Harry yelled and stumbled backwards, raising his hands to shield his eyes.

Snape had just entered the clearing with Dumbledore, who had his wand out and lit with light.

Harry looked around at the present Snape who was watching the scene with an odd expression, almost an expression of regret…this was Snape's memory. This must have been the night Dumbledore had asked Snape to kill him.

"What do you hope to achieve with this plan?" the Snape of the memory hissed, his face twisted with anger.

"You will not understand, Severus," Dumbledore answered calmly. "But trust me. It will all go well. No matter how bleak it may seem."

"This is madness!"

"I am ageing, Severus," Dumbledore said wearily. "It will only be a matter of time before my life passes, anyway. I might as well use my death in a useful way…"

"But, headmaster–" Snape protested, but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

"You have already make the Unbreakable Vow to me, have you not, Severus?"

"But this is not needed! Everything to happen in the future could be done much easier with you alive!"

"Perhaps, but I am not necessary to see to Harry's success. Once I am gone, he will have all he needs to be prepared for the final battle with Voldemort."

"But we are so close, headmaster…it could be done another way…"

"No it couldn't," Dumbledore said firmly. "When I have departed, you must help Harry, because you will be the only one left, do you understand, Severus?"

"Yes, headmaster," Snape muttered.

"And I beg you, please lay down your differences with Harry," Dumbledore asked Snape. "Do not let the wounds of the past interfere with your job, or everything I have done will be in vain."

Snape bit his lip.

"Very well."

"I understand that you two may dislike each other, and that it will be even harder once my wishes have been carried out, but you must overcome that with Harry, no matter how much it takes."

"Very well." Harry could hear the bitterness in Snape's voice.

There was a sudden and loud cracking sound somewhere in the trees behind them.

Harry jumped around, his hand flying to his wand before he remembered he was in a memory and could not be harmed. The memory Snape whipped around, his eyes narrowed and wand drawn. Dumbledore raised his wand higher so that the beam of the light fell on the trees where the sound had occurred. He looked suddenly alert.

There was nothing behind the trees. Snape's eyes were darting around. And they all heard the sound of what sounded like something shuffling quickly away, rustling the leaves loudly that covered the forest floor. Within a moment, the sound had faded away and Snape had lowered his wand warily.

"Severus, shall we return to the castle? It's a little chilly out here…" Dumbledore suggested.

Snape nodded curtly and followed the headmaster out of the clearing and back into the dense thicket of trees, the two of them conversing in low voices. Within seconds, the glare of the light of Dumbledore's wand was swallowed by the black darkness of the forest and their footsteps had faded away to silence.

Breathing heavily, Harry turned around and saw the present day Snape standing quietly next to a large oak and watching Harry.

Moments later, Harry and Snape landed back in Dumbledore's office, returning to the present. Snape tapped the Pensieve with his wand once and turned to Harry.

"Have you found out anything about the Horcruxes?" Snape asked.

"What?" Harry spluttered. "You–you i _know /i _?–"

"Of course I know," Snape said waspishly. "One evening last year, Dumbledore returned to the school injured and very weak. He told me he had been to search for the ring and to destroy the Horcrux sealed within it, but the ring bore a curse that nearly killed him. I was the once who performed the counter-curse that saved his life. He had come to me with barely any time to spare. I managed to prevent the curse from spreading through to the rest of his body. However, I could not reverse the curse that had befouled his hand."

Harry's hand went to his pocket and he fingered Merope's locket nervously. He still could not trust Snape…not after all the things Snape had done…

"Give me the locket, Potter," Snape said quietly, holding out his hand.

Harry started in surprise and cursed himself silently.

"You were always abysmal with Occlumency," Snape sneered, as Harry handed him the golden locket regretfully. "You have a poor mind and a weak will."

Harry seethed in silence, his hands in his pockets and hatred churning in the pit of his stomach as Snape examined the locket closely, his hooked nose only a mere inch from it.

"I am impressed, Potter," Snape muttered. "This is indeed one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. How did you come to acquire it?"

"Do I have to tell you?" Harry shot at Snape who's face twisted into a grim smile.

"Of course…" said Snape silkily. "…of course. You may not tell me, but I will still find out one way or another…"

"Have i _you /i _ found any of the other Horcruxes?"

Snape looked intensely at Harry, his eyes glittering. Harry knew what he was trying to do and hastily dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Potter, Potter, I cannot confide to you the depth of my knowledge. I cannot risk the Dark Lord discovering how much I know of his Horcruxes if he breaks into your memories through Legilemency."

Harry wondered why Snape didn't consider their current conversation as a risky memory if Voldemort broke into his mind.

"I will have to take this locket, Potter."

"What?" Harry said, suspicion flaring in him. "Why?"

"Because," Snape replied coolly, "I am the only one who knows how to destroy a Horcrux, besides Dumbledore. Entrust it to me and I can ensure that it will be destroyed. You could never destroy a dark object this powerful."

"I'm not giving it to you!"

A dark shadow settled on Snape's so that he looked suddenly menacing. Harry hastily took a step backwards, unable to fight the fear that had flared within him at the sight of Snape's expression, very aware that he was wandless.

"Very well, Potter. Very well…" Snape said in a sort of strained whisper. "I was hoping it would not have to come to this…"

Harry braced himself for the spell he expected Snape to cast at him, but instead, Snape turned once again to the Pensieve. He watched as Snape raised his wand to his temple and withdrew another fine strand of thought and dropped it into the basin where it swirled around, neither a liquid or gas until it was smooth.

His jaws rigid, Snape prodded the contents with his wand and said through gritted teeth, "Into the Pensieve again, Potter."

Harry stared at him.

" i _Now/i _"

And Harry bent his head obediently into the basin. He was falling through rushing darkness again and landed on his feet. Seconds later, Snape appeared next to him, looking murderous.

"Why are we here?" Harry questioned, but Snape did not answer him.

Harry looked around. They were standing inside a grimy kitchen of a dark house. The sky outside the dirty windows was a deep blue streaked with bright orange light; it was dusk.

A small wooden table was set in the middle of the kitchen and a metal chandelier of candles hung creakily from the ceiling on a metal chain. The candlelight cast dancing, dark shadows on the grey wall and stone floor. The air in the room was cold. Harry shivered slightly.

There was a sound in the corner of the room and Harry started. A man emerged from the corner, unseen in the shadows by Harry. He had greasy hair a hooked nose. He moved to the table and sat down in a chair that was missing a leg with a heavy sigh.

There was the sound of footsteps outside and the old, slightly rotting kitchen door slowly opened. A woman with a sullen expression, heavy eyebrows and a pallid face entered the room, carrying a large plate of roast chicken followed by a boy who made Harry's jaw drop in disbelief when he saw him.

The boy was a sulky–looking young teenager who was obviously the son of the man sitting at the table. He had the same greasy hair and an identical hooked nose.

With a mixture of comprehension and shock, Harry glanced at Snape who was watching the scene, his eyes glittering with sadness. i _This was Snape's family_. /i

The pale lady who was without a doubt Snape's mother, set the dish before the man. He took one disdainful look at it before glancing up at his wife in disgust.

"That's all?" he said angrily, his black eyes flashing dangerously.

His wife nodded shamefully. The man banged his fist on the table and she flinched.

" i _That's all/i _" he shouted. "You're a witch, dammit, Eileen! You can do magic! Can't you conjure a bloody feast for us to eat?"

Snape's mother, Eileen cowered as the father raged at her as Snape, the teenager, watched quietly.

"I–I don't know how to conjure a feast!" Eileen cried defensively. "I never went to school as you know, Tobias! I never learnt how to do magic properly!"

"Buy a damn spell book that teaches you how to do it!" Tobias yelled.

"We haven't got enough money to buy spell books!" Eileen shrieked. "All our money has gone into paying for Severus's school fees so he can go to Hogwarts! We can't afford it!"

Tobias roared in frustration, rising to his feet, knocking his chair backwards to the floor. In one movement, he swept his left arm across the table and knocked the plate of chicken flying. The plate hit the wall and smashed into pieces that rained onto the floor with bits of meat.

Eileen took a step backwards from her husband, looking extremely frightened.

" i _I have a witch for a wife and yet I'm still living in poverty with not enough to eat/i _" he bellowed. "Don't send the boy to school, then! We'll have enough money to buy books that'll teach how to conjure lobsters and roast pigs every day! Books to teach how to magic a five–storey mansion!"

"Our son's education is much more important than our needs!" Eileen insisted. "He deserves the best we can give to him!"

Tobias turned on his teenage son, his face furious, but Eileen stepped in front of him, putting her arms around her son to protect him.

"It's all your fault I have to live such a miserable life, boy!" Tobias screamed. He pointed his finger at the teenager, who was watching his father shout at him with a silent expression, from behind his mother's arms. "All i _your /i _fault!" his father howled. "You worthless boy!"

Tears began sliding down the young Snape's face. Tobias didn't notice because he was still storming while Eileen tried to protest.

"You made him cry!" Eileen yelled hoarsely over her husband's voice as Snape continued to cry quietly in his mother's arms.

"Cry?" Tobias snarled. "Why are you crying you useless boy? You're a pathetic little baby!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Eileen screeched. "Don't you realise how much you're hurting him?"

"You're filth! Do you realize how much I regret having a son like you? If I knew that your mother would give birth to a dog like you, I would have never married her in the first place!"

It was enough. Snape burst out crying in a sudden rush of tears.

"You heartless–" Eileen screamed, close to tears herself.

But at that moment, they were interrupted by three loud, knocks. Tobias and Eileen stopped shouting at once, but Snape continued to sob while his mother cradled him.

Tobias turned right around and stomped out of the kitchen, banging the kitchen door against the wall.

Eileen hesitated for a moment, then followed him out of the kitchen, taking Snape with her by the hand. The adult Snape swept wordlessly after them and Harry hastened to go as well.

They entered a gloomy hallway. There were no candles and it was much colder here than the kitchen.

Tobias reached out for the handle of the large front door, but there was a click before he even touched it.

The door swung soundlessly open and Harry felt a sudden, unnatural gust of freezing wind. He shivered violently and stared in horror at the man who stood on the threshold.

He was tall, black–cloaked and hooded.

"What do you want?" Tobias hissed at the visitor.

The man raised pale hands with long fingers and lowered his hood.

Harry could not suppress a gasp. The stranger was very handsome and tall with hollowed cheeks. Harry recognized him at once. It was a younger Voldemort, Tom Riddle.

Voldemort stepped into the house and another man, hooded and black–robed as well and whom Harry assumed to be a Death Eater followed his master in.

Tobias stared at Voldemort coldly.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lord Voldemort."

Eileen began pulling Snape towards the kitchen. Voldemort's lips curled into a cruel smile.

In an instant, he drew his wand and raised it. The kitchen door slammed shut trapping the three Snape's. Eileen desperately pulled at the handle but the door wouldn't open.

"You're a wizard too?" Tobias said in a sneer. "Get out of my house; you're not welcome."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"No muggle, witch or wizard talks to Lord Voldemort like that."

"Is that so–" Tobias began, his voice rising. But before he could finish what he was saying…

" i _Avada Kedavra /i _!"

A flash of green light and Tobias dropped to the floor, motionless and lifeless.

Eileen screamed again and pushed herself against the wall furthest from the intruders, holding Snape tightly, who was looking at Voldemort fearfully.

Voldemort stepped over the dead body of Tobias and paced towards Eileen who was cowering in sheer fright against the wall, his Death Eater walking steadily beside him.

"Step aside, woman," the Death Eater ordered Eileen harshly.

"Now, Sampson," Voldemort said in mock reproach. "Do you have no manners? Be polite to women."

"P–Please don't kill us," Eileen pleaded.

The Death Eater, Sampson, burst out in cold laughter.

"Ah…how the fear is the same with each and every of my victims…" Voldemort said in a voice of cruel amusement. "However, I will spare your life, my dear lady. Leave and make haste."

Eileen could not hide her surprise and confusion.

"Come, Severus. We're leaving," she whispered to her son and began pulling Snape by the hand towards the door.

"I didn't say that I would spare your son's life too," Voldemort said calmly.

"Oh no…please…no…" Eileen moaned. "Take me instead…don't hurt my son."

Voldemort laughed. "Leave i _now /i _ without your son, or stay and die."

He waited for a moment. Eileen's lips trembled but she remained where she was.

"Very well…" Voldemort said softly. "I gave you the chance to walk freely away with your life and you refused the offer… i _Avada Kedavra /i _!"

Eileen's eyes widened in shock as Voldemort raised his wand again. Instinctively, she pushed her son out of the way.

Snape was thrust sideways and stumbled into the wall. He watched in horror as the jet of green light burst out of Voldemort's wand and hit his mother squarely in the stomach.

" i _No /i !_" the teenager shouted as Eileen was blasted backwards into the wall and crumpled to the floor as lifeless as her husband.

Voldemort lowered his wand and turned slowly to Snape who pressed himself to the wall. He plunged his own hand into his pocket and drew his wand.

Voldemort flicked his wand lazily and Snape's wand was jerked out of his hand, flew through the air and Voldemort caught it.

"Are you sure you want to do this, my lord?" Sampson asked his master carefully.

"Are you questioning my will, Sampson?"

"No, my lord! Of course not! It's just–"

"I am certain of this, Sampson," Voldemort cut across him.

They both approached Snape who shrank to the floor.

"Stand up, Severus," ordered Voldemort.

Snape hastened to obey, his entire body trembling with fear.

"Yes…" Voldemort breathed. "…you will grow up to be a magnificent and glorious Death Eater. You will be cunning and manipulative. You will be one of my most faithful and loyal servants…yes, you will almost be feared by everyone as much as they fear me…and hated…"

"You could raise any other child to be your loyal servant," Sampson said cautiously. "Why this boy, Severus?"

"Because, Sampson," Voldemort hissed. "I can sense the potential in this boy. He will grow to become a master of the Dark Arts…someone I can entirely trust with my secrets without being betrayed…"

"I don't want to serve you," Snape shouted suddenly at Voldemort who's eyes widened in shock for the briefest moment. "You killed my mother! I hate you! I will never forgive you!"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed again and Snape glared back in mingled defiance and fear.

Sampson tensed to see how his master would react.

"You see?" Voldemort said softly. "He has the perfect attitude to be a Death Eater…hatred…he is excellent."

Voldemort began laughing loudly. Harry felt his skin crawl as the cold laughter, empty of all emotion echoed around the cavernous, dark hall. Sampson looked uneasy and Snape's face was glazed with tears, his expression wild with hatred.

And the scene dissolved in a whirl of colour. In a moment, Harry found himself back in Dumbledore's office with the adult Snape.

Snape was staring at Harry with a glare colder than malice or hatred, as if daring Harry to laugh at what he had just seen. But Harry felt rather like the time when he had broken into Snape's schooling memories of being tormented by his father. if not, he felt worse.

"In normal circumstances, I would never have showed you this memory, Potter," Snape whispered in a deadly voice. "But Dumbledore has explicitly said to me to show you this memory if you still doubt where my faith lies…"

Harry looked back at Snape, numb with shock at what he had just seen.

"You will not require any further memories to convince you of which side I am on, Potter."

"Yes sir," Harry stammered.

"You will never mention this memory to anyone or ever speak of it again. You are to act like you never saw what I revealed to you."

"Yes sir."

"I have proved through this memory that I am not serving the Dark Lord."

"Yes sir."

Snape paused and surveyed Harry. "You are to give me the locket, Potter."

Harry hesitated, then finally handed the golden locket over. He placed it in Snape's outstretched palm.

"What are you going to do with it, sir?"

"I am going to destroy it. I am going to locate where the other Horcruxes are hidden. And Potter, you are to return to Hogwarts to complete your seventh and final year of education."

" i _What /i _?" Harry shouted.

"This was Dumbledore's will," Snape said quietly and dangerously.

Harry closed his mouth and nodded, ignoring the lump in his throat.

"You may leave, Potter."

Harry turned towards the door.

"And Potter…"

Harry looked back at Snape who was watching him, his face unfathomable.

"You are to never mention that you met me with anyone. Not even your friends Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, am I clear?"

"…yes sir."

"You are to act as if though you never met me and as if you are unwise to any information you have learned today."

"Yes sir."

"Now get out of my sight, Potter."

"Yes sir."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Forget Me Not 

Harry slipped out of the castle and returned to the wedding to find everyone in confusion and mayhem.

He darted through the guests to where Ron and Hermione were anxiously waiting next to a spectacularly huge wedding cake that was nearly as tall as Hagrid and was coated in a white frosty icing that looked realistically like snow. The cake was also magnificently decorated with generous amounts of cream, large, beautiful red and black roses and ten exploding sparklers were set on the topmost layer of the cake for the finishing touch didn't seem to stop burning and giving off showers of sparks that shot five feet in every direction.

"Patrick!" Hermione squealed when Harry prodded her and Ron in the back. "My goodness, where have you been? Ron and I have been so _worried_…"

"I–I had to go check something out," Harry invented wildly. "What's going on?"

The two lead Harry over to Fleur and Bill nearby. It seemed like Fleur was crying and a great number of the guests were gathered around the couple shaking their heads and looking grave.

"Oh–oh–oh," Fleur gulped while Mrs. Weasley patted her soothingly on the back, saying, "There, there, dear…"

"Fleur's family left the wedding," Hermione explained in a hollow voice. "Everything's in chaos now and the wedding has to be cancelled."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, startled. "But the wedding doesn't need the families of both couples to proceed."

"We know," Ron said. "But the Delacours organized half the wedding, and now that they've left, it's all falling apart; it can't go on without them…"

"…so it has to be cancelled," concluded Harry, horror–struck.

"There you three are," said a voice behind them and the trio turned around to see Mr. Weasley standing there.

"Would you mind helping to pack away the refreshments, please?" he asked in a heavy voice.

"Are we really cancelling the wedding?" Ron said to his dad.

"It looks like it," Mr. Weasley sighed. "Best not to talk about it just now…I'll deal with the wedding cake, you three can help clear that table…"

He pointed to the nearest table where people were conjuring glad wraps onto the plates and stacking the dishes neatly in tall columns. The three approached the table in a gloomy state.

"So, Harry," Hermione said conversationally, a little while later, as she waved her wand at a plate of sugared cheese omelette which was magically glad-wrapped and soared away, landing neatly on a tall pile of other dishes nearby. "Where _were_ you just then?"

Harry did not answer at once, but he shot some gold sparks at a few flies. They immediately scattered away from a bow of sweet and stick liquid they had been attacking.

Snape had forbidden him from mentioning what had happened to anyone. But hadn't Dumbledore once said that Ron and Hermione could be trusted? If Dumbledore believed that Ron and Hermione could be trusted, then that should be good enough for Snape to trust them too; therefore, he could tell them.

Harry looked surreptitiously around to check if anyone was eavesdropping. He noticed Umbridge not far from them, watching them closely, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'll tell you both later," he muttered.

That evening, back at Grimmauld Place, the three of them hid themselves from the others in their bedroom once again. Harry paced while Ron and Hermione sat on their beds, watching him.

The wedding had been postponed until further notice. Fleur had gone back to France to try and plead with her family to reconsider.

"Well? Tell us, Harry. Where were you today when you disappeared?" Ron said impatiently.

Harry took a deep breath. "I was inside the castle."

"What?" Ron and Hermione said together.

"But why?" Hermione cried.

Slowly, Harry recounted his encounter with Snape to his friends. He repeated everything he had seen in the Pensieve and what Snape had told him up to the part where Snape had shown him his private memory. He faltered and looked at the both of them.

Hermione was looking shocked and Ron's mouth was agape in awe.

"_You met Snape?_" Hermione gasped and Harry nodded.

"And he's saying he's on our side? That Dumbledore asked to be killed?" Ron added disbelievingly.

"Of course," Hermione breathed. "It all makes sense!"

Harry and Ron turned their heads to stare at her.

"Think about it!" Hermione said excitedly. "Snape isn't the type to kill Dumbledore just like that with the Avada Kedavra. Snape would plan it carefully. He'd poison Dumbledore or something and cover it up by burying the evidence. Dumbledore's murder wasn't Snape's style at all!"

"But still," Ron argued. "If Dumbledore wanted to die, he'd make sure his death would do something useful like weaken You–Know–Who or something. He would not throw his life away for nothing just like that! Besides, Snape could be tricking Harry. We can't tell for sure if he's telling the truth or not."

"Ron," Hermione snapped. "You're taking a prejudiced view of this because you don't like Snape!"

"No I'm not!"

"Remember our first year? You were so sure that Snape was trying to kill Harry, but it turned out that Snape was trying to _save _Harry's life!"

"You thought that Snape was trying to kill Harry too back then!" Ron snapped back hotly. "As far as I know, we can't trust him, he's a Death Eater and he killed Dumbledore! Isn't that enough proof he's evil?"

"And like I said before, if we can't trust Dumbledore's judgement, we can't trust anyone else's!"

"And look where Dumbledore's got himself now for trusting Snape! He's dead!"

"Harry!" Hermione said loudly. "What do you think?"

His friends turned to look at him and Harry cleared his throat.

"Well…to be honest…I don't think Snape's tricking us. He showed me a memory that…that showed his true self." He did not want to revise Snape's memory of Voldemort killing his parents to Ron and Hermione. The memory was after all, very personal and Snape would skin him alive if he ever found out Harry had told someone about it.

Ron looked stunned for a moment. Then he shook his head in disbelief and backed away from them.

"Ron?" Hermione said anxiously.

"You're both mad! Both of you!" Ron said in a tone that suggested he was insane himself. "I–I don't believe this! You can't really believe Snape's story, can you Harry? Can't you see? He's tricking you! Like he tricked Dumbledore! It's all going to end like it did when Dumbledore died. Snape's going to backstab you too!"

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"He's brainwashed you!" Ron shouted, his voice wavering out of control. "He–he hoodwinked you with a spell! Don't believe it Harry!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged startled looks. Ron turned around.

"Ron, where are you going?" Hermione cried.

"I'm going to tell Lupin! Lupin will know that Snape's lying!"

"Ron, you can't!" Harry said, running forwards and grabbing Ron's arm. "You can't tell anyone about this!"

Ron jerked his arm out of Harry's grasp, a glint of madness in his eye.

"That's because he doesn't _want_ anyone else to know!" Ron yelled. "He knows he can fool you Harry! He doesn't want you to tell anyone about this, because other people will see through him!"

Hermione mouthed soundlessly, at a complete loss at Ron's sudden change in behaviour.

Ron backed towards the door, his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm telling Lupin," he whispered. "It's for your own good, Harry. Lupin knows that Snape is lying. He'll put a stop to this."

Harry turned to Hermione.

"_Do something_!"

With no argument that would persuade Ron not to tell Lupin in mind, Hermione did the only thing she could think off. She whipped her wand out and aimed it at Ron's back as he opened the door and began to leave the room.

"_Obliviate!_"

Ron buckled as the spell hit him in the back and he fell to the floor.

"_Ron!_"

Harry ran across the room and dropped onto his knees beside the unconscious figure of his friend.

Hermione let her wand fall to the floor with a clatter from her limp hand and she fell to her knees, her expression completely horrified at what she had just done.

"Ron!"

Harry shook Ron but he did not wake. His eyes were closed and his face was a pale white.

"Hermione, what did you do?"

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry," Hermione said desperately, tears sliding down her face. "I didn't know what to do, but I had to do something, so I just…oh!" And she burst into sobs.

Harry glanced down at Ron and drew out his wand. He pointed it at Ron's chest.

"_Rennervate._"

There was a flash of red light and Ron's eyes flickered open.

Hermione drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"Ron?" Harry asked concernedly. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Ron muttered thickly.

He sat up and rubbed his head painfully.

"Ooooh, it hurts," he moaned. "What happened to me?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged fleeting looks.

"Er…you had an accident, Ron," Harry said. "Do you remember anything?"

He and Hermione held their breaths and Ron shook his head.

"How do you feel now?" Hermione asked.

"A little better," Ron replied in a slurred voice. He got unsteadily to his feet supported by Harry. "But my head still feels funny. I think I'll have a lie down for a while."

Harry helped Ron to his bed. A little while later, when he was snoring loudly, he and Hermione tiptoed out of the room and closed the door softly.

"Now what?" she whispered.

"Well," Harry said uncomfortably. "At least he doesn't remember anything. That's a good thing. He forgot about what I told him about Snape and that we modified his memory."

"But I feel so guilty, Harry."

"You're going to have to get used to it then," Harry said grimly. "Because we can't reverse the Memory Charm or he'll go straight to Lupin again. And worse, he'll remember we did a Memory Charm on him…"

The last days of August slipped by without major incident with the three of them spending their remaining holidays safely at Grimmauld Place. Everyday, the papers brought news of the escalating war; everyone knew that it would only be a matter of time before it broke out into a full throttle open warfare, but the question was, how long until it happened?

Harry and Hermione kept the secret of what Snape had told Harry to themselves only. They did not mention it to Ron again for fear of re–triggering his memory. They did not seek help from Lupin or any of the adults either because they would nearly certainly never believe Snape was on their side. Harry and Hermione were the only ones who trusted him.


End file.
